Switcheroo, Switcheree
by Monkiegrl360
Summary: What ever will happen to the Head Boy and Girl when they're both caused to switch bodies? Will the switch cause them to hate each other even more or will something good come about from it? And what does Ron have to do with it? Please review! Ch. 20 is up! Characters belong to JKR. the Spell was written by me. Flames are not welcome. Epilogue has been posted. COMPLETE!
1. Switcheroo, Switcheree

_**A/N: Hello! This is my first Dramione fanfic, but not my very first. I used to have a Zutara fic on here but I didn't like it as much as this one to continue it. I'd appreciate reviews, and some constructive criticism every now and then. Now, without further ado, on with the story! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 Switcheroo, Switcheree** (Words:770)****

(Dumbledore does not die, but Voldie is killed at the end of the summer between 6th and 7th year/ this is going to happen during 7th year)

**_Hermione's POV_**

_"Switcheroo, Switcheree_

_Let me be him,_

_And him be me;__  
><em>

_When we next touch_

_Whether a push or shove_

_Neither shall switch_

_'Til both learn love"_

This was the spell that changed my life. My name is Hermione Granger- Malfoy now- and this is the story when I learned to love and become the wife of Draco Malfoy.

Yes, I said 'Draco Malfoy'. Yes, I know he spent most of his time back at Hogwarts making my life miserable. Yes, he was a Death Eater, but that was because of his parents and Vol-Voldemort. I was brave enough to look past all that being a Gryffindor and all. But when he asked Dumbledore for help, I _knew_ he wasn't all that bad.

In all honesty, I never thought I would ever love Draco that way I do today, and it's all because of that spell. We were switched, I thought my life would be over, but we worked together and got through it.

During the months while we had been switched, I'm pretty sure the idea was to make us hate each other. In fact, what happened to us was quite the opposite. Of course the only way to switch back was to fall in love. Heck, Draco took me on a date during that Christmas holiday.

We stood by each other through everything that was sent our way, and not even his blood-prejudiced parents could do anything about our falling in love. They let us be as was the _only _way to get their only son back. But in the end, they warmed up to me and was happy that Draco finally found someone who could challenege him.

Even though Harry had defeated Tom Riddle in the end, a near war changed us all. Why people thought blood status mattered? I will never know. But the switch taught my husband that blood didn't matter because it was the person they were in love with that did. Draco, having put everything he was brought up with was put aside, and he finally saw I was and still am a worthy person to be his wife.

I am going to tell you the story of how I, a muggle-born witch, fell in love and became the wife of Draco Malfoy, the selfish boy who used to tease and taunt me and my friends. Then he saw things from my point of view, how he used to treat me. But I suppose he never knew 'he who teases her likes her' as the Muggle saying goes.

This will be kind of a long story. You're reading something basically like my journal. A lot of different things happened at Hogwarts during our final year, which I thought we might finally get a break to be normal students. Not that there's anything wrong with falling love, that is normal. I lost both my best friends though, that year. Draco, Ginny and Blaise stayed to comfort me. We owe so much to Dumbledore, he saved our lives and Ron's. But enough of me rambling, let's get on with the story.

It all began when…

_10/4/11 A/N: I added 4 more paragraphs and on a whim! It just comes naturally to me. Thanks for reading!_

_10/10/11: Another chapter added. The reason for more chapters is because I'm trying to post both my stories on ''. Chapters must have a minimum of 500 words or else they won't post it...That's why I like this site SO much better. Chapter on here can be whatever length. Oh, and my stories will be under the same names as on here.  
><em>


	2. Trouble Ahead

**Chapter 2 Trouble Ahead **(Words: 656)****

It all began when…

…I saw him at the Hogwart's Express platform. He looked stressed because his father was in Azkaban, and Draco was given a school-length long probation, and his mother, two years long. He gave his mother a hug then went aboard the train. Little did I know that I'd see him in the Head Boy/Girl compartment of the train later.

I went to the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and we talked until the train had started to depart. I then got a reminder to go the Prefects compartment for a short meeting of what to expect as Head Girl. I was quite surprised to had seen Malfoy there of all people to be Head Boy. McGonagall told us that we'd have to work together as the perfect examples for the First Years to follow. He gave her a scowl and ignored it. She told us that we will have to share the Head Boy and Girl common room for the year, and I nearly gagged at this. He didn't look much happier about this either.

She gave us the quick run-down of doing nightly runs to make sure the younger students are still in their dorms. Then she told us that we'd have to agree on a password for our dorms. I suggested "Dragonflies" as the password.

"Can't you think of anything better than that, Granger?" Malfoy finally spoke and smirked at his stupid arse comment.

"Well, I don't hear you thinking of any better passwords we can use Malfoy," I smirked back at him, hoping he wouldn't say anything else, and he didn't. We actually didn't speak to each other for the rest other the ride to Hogwart's.

Once we got to Hogwart's, everyone was welcomed by Dumbledore, and him giving his usual Welcoming speech, then the new First Years were sorted to the Houses. Each house received about 8 or 9 more new students, and each cheered when they got one. I looked across the Great Hall to see Malfoy show off his 'famous' smirk when the final student joined Slytherin. _Or was that an actual smile…no, I'm seeing things. Ah, he saw me looking at him._ I slowly took my hand to my face. I freaked out when I felt a tinge of heat coming to my hands. _This __**cannot**__ be happening!_

I snapped my head up looking at Dumbledore because of the fact that he said my name. Harry and Ron pushed me to go up.

"Wait! What am I supposed to be doing?" I quickly asked them.

"You're supposed to be giving the Head Girl speech in welcoming everyone. Merlin Hermione, you rarely forget anything." Harry explained.

"Oh, okay," I replied and then quickly walked up there.

"Welcome everyone to the new school year. I am Hermione Granger and I will be you Head Girl for the year. Please don't hesitate to ask me questions about anything you want to know about this wonderful school, and the teachers. Thank you all and I wish for a great year for everyone!"

I then quickly went down the stairs, just a little bit embarrassed about the speech. It was now Malfoy's turn. His speech was similar to mine. He finished and went to go sit back down with his House. We enjoyed the feast.

Dumbledore gave a simple reminder to Prefects and Head Boy and Girl that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, the First Years especially. And with that he sent all of us to our respectful Houses, and I'm dreading the fact that I have to share a dorm with Malfoy. _Oh, why me?_


	3. They're Getting Along!

**Chapter 3 They're Getting Along? **(Words:668)****

(HB/HG-Head Boy/ Head Girl)

*thought*- Draco's thought

I was able to say good night to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else in my Common Room. I made sure the new ones were helped by the prefects. I made my way to the HB/HG Common Room, hoping Malfoy wouldn't be there yet. I was told the password, which took me by surprise was what I suggested to him back on the train. I looked around awing at how huge the Common Room was. I quickly spotted Malfoy as he was right there sitting on the couch.

"Listen, Granger," he started, "I was hoping to make amends for what I said to you on the train. It was inappropriate of me to talk back to you like that. So, I apologize for my behavior. But I want you to know, that just because we're trying to be friends now, I'll still have to put up the façade in front of my friends." His face wore a worried look.

I was kind of speechless at this. I responded, "Of course, Malfoy, you're forgiven. I understand your situation about your friends, so I suppose we should make amends for what we've done to each other in the past. Especially the punch back in third year. I really am sorry for that." I gave a small smile.

He actually laughed at that. _What a nice laugh-did I really just think that? Well, it's because I've never heard his laugh before…_"No, I think I deserved that. But I'm glad you understand. I don't like fighting with you, honestly. What I really regret is calling you a "Mudblood" back in second year. You didn't deserve that because I don't want to treat you like one anymore. You are the brightest witch of our generation." He gave me one of the sweetest smiles I'd ever seen. I felt my knee almost give way.

"Wow, Malfoy. Who are you and what happened to Malfoy? I gladly accept your apologies." I gave a small laugh at that as I remembered my father always doing that to me when I did something unexpected. I started to walk to my room, but caught my wrist and did something neither of us expected to happen.

He gave me a chaste, but nice kiss on my cheek. I probably just gave the most terrible blush ever, and in front of Malfoy!

"By the way, I would like to be on a first name basis since we will be working together for the year." He whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my back. I caught my breath.

"Uh, right. Of course, Dr- Draco." I said his name smoothly, but I'm sure I've never said his first name before.

"Thank you and good night, Hermione," he smiled at me, and then walked away to his room. I walked to mine, thinking about what just occurred.

_Oh, just great. I'm almost positive he's laughing at me because of how red my face was in front of him. Wait! Why is he being so nice to me anyway?_

_Draco's POV_

*_Well, that was certainly interesting. I honestly was not expecting her to accept my apologies so easily. This is going to be a long year…*_

I got dressed and ready for bed. I was finally able to get to sleep, with a small smile on my face, thinking about a certain brown-haired Gryffindor Head Girl. I just didn't know that said girl was thinking about me.

_A/N: HA! I JUST noticed I wrote Draco's POV in third person XD Goodness, I must be really bad at this...lol Fixed the writing from Draco's POV.  
><em>


	4. Their First Kiss

Chapter 4 Their First Kiss

_**Hermione's POV Now Mid-October**_

I quickly got into the routine of my classes. Most are with Malfoy, er, Draco- _still so not use to that_- because of our HB/HG duties together. We actually had a civilized chat together last night. The look on Harry's, no, Ron's was the absolute best. He'd thought it would have been better had he been Head Boy and not Malfoy. Ron still thinks that I like him, and he couldn't be any more mistaken about that. I actually don't care who he's with anymore.

The first month of school actually went by so fast. It's already October, so the usual Fall décor was already in affect. I heard 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' from the First Years, thinking about back when I was one doing the same thing. I saw Draco coming towards me, possibly to talk about tonight's night runs. Ron obviously took notice of this. _He's __**jealous!**__ Why in the world would he be? He just wants all of my attention to himself._ So I got up, walked away from Ron, and met to talk to Draco.

"Come with me and don't look back," I told him. We walked about the fleets of stairs to our dorm.

"Whoa, Hermione, what's this about?" he insisted.

"Nothing, it's just Ron. He starting to get ideas that I'm starting to fancy you, is all. Well, there is one other thing, Draco. Even though Ron thinks we're together right now, which we are _not_, I found him getting his face sucked off by Lavender Brown the other day" I explained and frowned deeply. "It feels like I've been betrayed and cheated on, and we're not even going out!" I feel my eyes starting to tear up, tears daring to roll down my face.

"Really? Well, do you?" he asked innocently. "And I'm sorry about the weasel, he doesn't deserve someone even half as amazing as you. And please, don't cry" he came closer to me as if to give me a hug, but stops at the last second.

"Right, what would I get if I said 'yes'?" I gave him my best Draco Smirk impersonation combined with a blush from his compliment.

"Hm, that was a really good one, you know," he chuckles, "The blush was a nice touch. And maybe," he stepped closer to me than I'd have preferred, but I felt myself closing my eyes knowing what would come. He lightly pressed his lips to mine, and stayed for what felt like forever to me. I notice I start kissing him back. I let out a moan not meant for him to hear. "…something like that?" He winked at me then walked off to do his runs.

_OH. MY. GOD! He just kissed me! Oh wow, that kiss was amazing! Nothing like Ron's kissing._

I made a face of disgust to nobody in particular, just thinking back to when Ron and I dated. "Hey now! Why'd he leave without me? Draco!" I yelled after him.

"Yes?" he sneaked up behind me and made me jump. "Draco! What was that for?"

"What was what for, Hermione? The kiss or scaring you?" he smirked back.

I slightly blushed, again, "Never mind. We've got to get to class soon, remember?" I said, reminding him classes start in ten minutes.

We got to Potions class barely on time, and Snape almost gave us both detentions. Harry and Ron were waiting for me. I tried my best to not let them noticed I just got kissed by Draco. I failed because we all had to work together in pairs. Ron tried to get me to be his partner. I said no, work with Harry.

"Why exactly is the _Ferret_ working with you?" Ron asked distastefully.

"Because, Ronald, everyone else is already grouped together, and you two are already partnered together. I don't have one yet." I told him, and that made him back off.

"Huh, never thought I'd be grateful to you, Her-Granger" I quirked an eyebrow at his reaction._ Why is he calling me by surname now? Oh, right, I haven't told Harry yet, at least. Ron would FLIP if he knew._

I whispered to Draco, "I need to tell Harry at least, by the way, that we are now on good terms. You can tell your friends, but I don't think they would take the news lightly." I slightly frowned.

"Agreed. But I wouldn't want to let anyone know of our little kiss this morning." I gave a little gasp for his response to that. Unfortunately, Professor Snape noticed.

"Do you have something to share, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, no, sir. Nothing at all." And I went straight back to working.

"By the way, class, your partners you are working with at the moment will be the ones you all will be with for the rest of the year." the Potion's Master drawled.

I turned around, and saw that Ron was furious with the news. Draco just smirked at this.

_Oh, thank goodness Potions is over. I guess being partnered with Draco isn't too bad, since we already have to work together as Head Boy and Girl._

"Hey, Granger! Come here." Draco came after me. "About tonight's runs, would you like to come with me? I'm wondering if I could, you know, get to know you better." I could tell in his face that he's hoping I say yes.

"I suppose that's alright. Just as long as I get the same benefits from you" "Of course," he went down to a whisper, "Hermione."

The rest of the day went by, so I found myself in the Great Hall talking to Ginny, and it's almost time for supper. "Hey Gin. Could I ask you to keep a secret? Especially from Ron." Hoping I could rely on her

"Sure Herms. What's up?"

"Um, maybe we could go some where else more private." I offered.

"That important, huh, Hermione?"

"Just a bit"

We walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, and to her dorm, while putting a Silencing charm around her bed. "So what's so important we had to walk all the way back up here for, Hermione?" Ginny asked, quite curiously interested in what I'm about to tell her.

"OK, you must swear to me that you won't tell anyone, including Ron and Harry?"

"Yes. Yes, of course! Now tell me what's going on Hermione?"

"DracoandIkissedthismorning"

"Try saying that one more time, but slower"

"Draco and I kissed this morning" and Ginny looked liked she was about to pass out.

"WHAT? YOU DID WHAT?"

"Ginny. Ginny! Calm down! It was only a small kiss, I swear. But you'd better not tell anyone, Ginny. I trust you with this secret." I pleaded with her.

"Yes, Hermione. This is important to you, and I won't tell a soul." She said and giving me reassurance with a hug.

"Thank you so much Ginny. I think I'm starting to see who he really is, and I think I can trust him too. But we'd better be going now. I'm pretty sure supper's started already." She nodded and followed me out of the room to head back down to the Great Hall.


	5. The Fight Between the Boys

**Chapter 5 The Fight Between the Boys **(Words:1,254)****

**_Hogsmeade Weekend_**

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogshead's this weekend with me? It's ok if you say no, I can always invite someone else." _I couldn't believe my eyes. Draco Malfoy was asking me to Hogsmeade with him!_

"Well, I would've liked to have gotten a little studying done this weekend. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Yes, I'll go with you."

"Oh, thanks Hermione" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then went to his room.

I went the rest of my day normally, just extremely happy on the inside. Harry and Ron took notice of this.

"What's got you in a good mood, 'Mione?" Harry asked me.

"Oh, just going to Hogsmeade with a friend is all, Harry." I answered and hoping that'd be the end of it.

"Oh, really? Who with 'Mione?" Ron asked me this time.

"As I just said, Ronald, a friend. And I wouldn't expect you to understand who it is I'm going with!" I huffed off away from them with a couple books in my arms, just not expecting to bump into exactly who I was going with.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't pay-" I looked up to see who it was I did bump into.

"It's ok, Granger. Just be a little more careful next time" Draco gave a small smile, and then knelt down to help with my books I dropped.

"Thanks. Sorry again. I'll tell you later what happened." I walked off, giving a small glance back, happy with how Draco's been treating me lately.

Ron, on the other hand, took his small act of friendship towards me too seriously. _He's becoming jealous more and more he sees me with Draco._

**_Ron's POV_**

"Oi, Malfoy. You leave Hermione alone or else." I tried my best with threatening him. _Never has worked before._

"Or else what, Weasel? And in case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly leave her alone because we are Head Boy and Girl together. Also, she only dropped her books, and all I did was pick them up for her." He smirked at me, almost laughing.

"What ever Malfoy. Just leave my girl alone."

"Your girl? You're joking, right? She doesn't belong to anyone here Weasel!"

"Since when do you care Ferret?"

**_Draco's POV_**

"Since when do you care Ferret?" asked the bloody red haired Weasel.

"Since I kissed her!" After that statement, I can't exactly remember what happened. All I know is that pissed Weasel off too much. Harry had to hold him back from hurting me anymore. I heard Hermione running down the stairs, knowing what's coming to him.

"Draco, are you alright? RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? 25 points from Gryffindor! Come on Draco, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." She helped me up and started our way to the Hospital Wing.

"Draco. DRACO? Since bloody when did you start calling the Ferret DRACO?" I heard my name from the Weasel. I rolled my eyes, obviously knowing what was wrong with him.

"He's just jealous, isn't he, Hermione?"

"Why the bloody hell is he calling you Hermione now!"

"Because, believe it or not, Ronald, he's the Head Boy, not you, and all you are is jealous, because he's nice to me now! I don't want to see your face again!" _Well, that went positively bloody well_.

"Thanks Hermione, for sticking up for me back there. I'm in your gratitude"

"You're welcome Draco. I'd do it any day for you" She gave me the prettiest smiles she's shared with me so far.

**_Ron POV_**

"Ah who needs her anyway? I'll be just fine without her." I said to myself, now that I have a month's worth of detention from McGonagall. _I wonder how much longer it will take for the Polyjuice Potion now. Hermione is going to regret breaking up with me. Then all I need to do is get a hair sample from Malfoy. _I smirked to myself now that my plan is almost complete.

**_Hermione POV_**

"Hey Draco, about Hogsmeade, I have a bad feeling about going this weekend, and I'd think it'd be better we don't go anyway. I just hate how Ron was acting towards you, I'm so sorry." I wanted to cry, but I just couldn't in front of Draco.

"It's alright, 'Mione. You don't mind me calling you that now?" I shook my head. "Good, because I was actually going to ask you to be my girlfriend in Hogsmeade. Besides, I'm getting that same feeling too, and I think it's about the Weasel" He told me this in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey waiting patiently outside for me to leave to attend to Draco.

"You want me to become your girlfriend?" I smile at the thought, then frowned, "But what about your friends? Wouldn't they be upset about this? I'm not a Pureblood like you." The thought of them kicking Draco out of their little circle would be bad.

"Maybe, Draco, we should hold off a little while with this step. I hope you don't mind, but I just wanted to know you a little better is all."

"Of course, 'Mione, I understand. Maybe in a couple of months?"

"OK. I'd better go. You want me to bring up your homework at all?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll be ok. See you later." He insisted I leave knowing I'll still be worried.

_Am I falling for him? No, I'm just tired because of what just happened to him. I'm going to KILL Ron!_

So I didn't go to Hogsmeade like I wanted to. I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive Ron because of what he did to Draco. He was only in the Hospital Wing for a few hours, good as new. I just want to know what made him go ballistic on Draco.

"Draco, tell me. What exactly did you tell Ron that made him attack you?"

"Oh, he asked why I was being nice and picked up you books for you. He asked why I cared what happened to you. He also called you 'My Girl' All I remember saying is 'Since I kissed her'. I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to blab it out to the entire school."

"No, it's ok. I know you didn't. I'm just glad you're fine before he did any more damage."

"You're right and that's all that matters."

"Good Night Draco."

"Good night, 'Mione"

**_Ron POV_**

"I'm going to kill Malfoy for stealing my girl. Just eight more hours until my Polyjuice Potion is ready, and then I can put my plan into action."


	6. Hermione's Suspicions

**Chapter 6 Hermione's Suspicions (Words: 1,215)**

_**Ron's POV**_

"I'm going to kill Malfoy for stealing my girl. Just eight more hours until my Polyjuice Potion is ready, and then I can put my plan into action."

(*)

"Draco, I think there's something wrong with Ron. We should probably tell Dumbledore about it." I explained to him, worried about my former friend.

"You're probably right, 'Mione. We could go do that right now if you want?" he comforted me. _Why do I feel safe in his arms? I'm so stressed. Ron's such a jerk._ "Yeah, let's go before I change my mind for studying"

At Dumbledore's office, I explained that Ron hasn't been himself, but he was fine when I talked to him back at the beginning of the year. He told me that he will be more than happy to look into Ron's recent behavior. I felt so relieved at the news.

We went back up to our Common Room and spent the rest of the night studying. He told he'd be back to do his runs, making sure no one's out of bed. "I'm not going to finish your notes if you don't come back in time. Fifteen minutes enough?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing me a favor by doing my notes. I'll be back."

_**Draco's POV**_

I left Hermione, knowing she'd be fine without me for a little while. Being Head Boy is okay, I suppose. I'm glad Hermione's letting me near her now, and I'm also getting to know her better.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back, and I fell to my knees. I felt a tug at my head, and then everything went black. I couldn't move. "Maybe that'll teach you from stealing MY Girl!" I faintly heard but knew it was the Weasel who did this to me. _Who would have known the Weasel had it in him?_ Then I remembered about Hermione. _Hermione! She's in trouble once Weasel gets to her_!

_**Ron's POV**_

(**)

I drank the potion, it tasted awful. I only had to wait a little while before turning into that Ferret. But still, my plan is going perfectly so far. I still have to hide the real Draco, especially from 'Mione. I just had to make sure he's knocked out until Hollow's Eve. Now where to put him? Maybe Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, no one goes in there much anymore. So I went ahead took Malfoy to Myrtle's Bathroom to make sure no one finds him until Phase 2 is completed. I stole some lipstick from Ginny to pretend 'Draco' was making out with another girl.

I pretended to finish my- his- rounds. I quickly got back to the Common Room where Hermione was waiting.

"Draco! There you are! That did take longer that I expected. I said fifteen minutes remember?" She sounded genuinely worried about Malfoy. That was like a slap to the face to me. _She cares for him?_ I was outraged by this. She isn't supposed to care for him!

"Right, sorry, 'Mione. Just lost track of time." I tried my best to mimic the Ferret's smirk, and to keep calm. I turned to make sure she saw the lipstick marks, and her reaction came just as expected. "What's that all over your face, Draco?" She passed her hand across my face, picking up a little of the placed lipstick.

"Why is there lipstick on your face? Don't tell me you snogging a girl during your runs tonight. That's why you were late! I can't believe you! I thought you changed Draco- no it's Malfoy from me now."

Merlin, she's so cute when she's worked up like that. It's all going according to plan.

"Listen, 'Mione I'm sorry. I didn't think kissing another girl would make you so upset."

"Ugh, whatever, Malfoy. I do not want to talk to you any more. I'm going to bed." She stormed off to her room. I took another swig of the potion when I was sure she was gone.

_**Hermione's POV**_

_The nerve of him! I can't believe I'm overreacting about this. I thought he'd changed. But he was acting weirdly last night…_

I walked out from our dorm, and went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Ginny, have you seen Ron or Harry?"

"Uh, Ron not for a while, and Harry, I was just with him." She answered.

"Okay, we three need to talk, you, Harry, and myself. I have a bad feeling about Draco."

"Why? What's happened?" Ginny sounded worried to me.

"We had a fight last night because I caught him with lipstick all over his face." I frowned at the memory. "Oh, I'm sorry Herms. And yeah, I'll tell Harry. Room of Requirement?" I nodded, "We meet at 9 tonight"

_Good thing Malfoy is doing rounds tonight until 11._ I walked to the hallway where the Room of Requirement shows up, and entered finding that Harry and Ginny were already there.

"Hey 'Mione. Ginny told me something was off about Malfoy. What's wrong?"

"Last night after he told he'd be back after doing rounds in fifteen minutes, I found that he had actually been snogging with another girl. Lipstick was all over his face. I'd thought he'd changed, Harry." He held me for comfort, as I cried a little into his shoulder.

"Wait, do you remember what color it was? Because I've seemed to have misplaced mine," Ginny asked me.

"Um, yeah. It was a pink color; the shade wasn't too dark or too light. I've seen the same color of your lipstick…Ginny, do you think Ron has to do with any of this?"

"My brother? I don't know Hermione. But I know he has been acting strangely since the fight. Possibly even before that."

"I've had the same feeling too 'Mione. I know that he wasn't acting himself when he attacked Malfoy." Harry commented about Ron's strange behavior.

"Okay, thanks guys for meeting with me. I feel better now. I have to go do my rounds now. Good night." I gave them both a quick hug then left. _I'm going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what._ I was determined to figure this huge mess out.

(*2 days before Hollow's Eve (31st) (Ron's made enough PJP for 12-16 hours))

(**Ron is now Draco, at least just for now until the Switch happens. To make it clear, I made the spell up myself, so RON is the one who causes the switch of them. Phase 1. Turn into Malfoy Phase 2. Cause Malfoy and Hermione to switch with the spell and try to make them hate each other.)


	7. The Switch

**Chapter 7 The Switch **(Words: 903)**  
><strong>

**_Hollow's Eve_**

Draco Malfoy was still acting a bit off. During Potions, Ron was absent, but the _stranger_ thing was that Draco was acting just like him. I only know because he's my partner. 'Malfoy' raised his hand and asked to go to the loo. I asked Harry if he needed any help with his Potion, he nodded, and started to help him out.

Instead of Malfoy returning, it was Ron, so I went back to my potion.

I know I didn't want to ask, "Ron, where did Malfoy go?"

"No place special, at least," he sneered, "but somewhere where he won't touch you." He came up and tried to kiss me flat out, but pushed him away before he could reach me.

"Tell me where he is or I'll hex you!" I screamed out, and my outburst caught Snape's attention.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley what is going on?"

"Professor, Ron's hidden Malfoy somewhere and I know it! It was Draco who left but Ron was the one who came back!"

Ron couldn't help but smirk, "What's given you the idea that I've done something with the Ferret?"

"You have a vile of Polyjuice Potion on your person, Mr. Weasley. I've had my suspicions about someone stealing from my cupboard again. It must have slipped out when Miss Granger caught you by surprise. 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for a month, Weasley." Snape spat.

"Professor, could I possibly go out to look for Malfoy? To make sure he's not hurt?"

"Do what you please Miss Granger. For the rest of you, class dismissed!"

Harry and I searched everywhere, but one place. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We walked there, hoping this gut feeling was wrong. We looked around and immediately saw Draco lying there on the floor, thankfully just knocked out. **Thankfully! **_I don't care if it really was _him_ who snogged a girl! Neither Ron nor he is going to get away with this!_

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"What Harry? Sorry I was thinking…"

"I asked what about what we should do with Malfoy. Since we obviously can't leave him here."

"Let's take him to the Hospital Wing. It's just been over a week since the fight happened and now he's going there again." I frowned about the fight and that fact. _ Poor Draco._

We got him to the Wing and Madame Pomfrey started working on him right away. She told us that we can visit him tomorrow when he's feeling better. I gave a hug to Harry and said thank you to Madame Pomfrey, and hurried out of the room and basically ran to my bed. _Why is this happening? I'm starting to think that the Fates hate me or something. This day was supposed to be fun, _not_ stressful!_

_Morning of November First_

I woke up with a start and found a piece of parchment of my bed.

It read:

_"Switcheroo, Switcheree_

_Let me be him,_

_And him be me;_

_When we next touch_

_Whether a push or shove_

_Neither shall switch_

_'Til both learn love"_

_I wonder what that means…_

Draco's POV (the same exact moment she's reading, he's reading)

I woke up, wondering where the bloody hell I was. The last thing I remember is going on rounds after 'Mione told me I had 15 minutes to do so. I tried sitting up, my head started to pound. I looked down, and found a parchment.

It read:

_"Switcheroo, Switcheree_

_Let me be her,_

_And her be me;_

_When we next touch_

_Whether a push or shove_

_Neither shall switch_

_'Til both learn love"_

_I wonder what that means…_

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

**Normal POV**

At that exact moment the both stopped reading the spell, the two of them started grasping for breath, having the tightest feeling in their chests. The feeling and pains were gone like as they came. Little did they know they were now in each other's bodies!

Screams were heard from the Hospital Wing and the Head Girl's Dorm Room. _

_A/N: Now Hermione and Draco are going to be very OOC for now at least until they are able to switch back to their original bodies, but depending on when and where I want to switch them back. The least is that they'll be only acting like each other when in class. This chapter will possibly my longest chapter yet, I spent the past couple of nights staying up writing. SO sorry for the _looong_ wait! Thank you and enjoy! Remember to review!_


	8. I've Been Expecting You

**_A/N: Now Hermione and Draco are going to be very OOC for now at least until they are able to switch back to their original bodies, but depending on when and where I want to switch them back. The least is that they'll be only acting like each other when in class. This chapter will possibly my longest chapter yet, I spent the past couple of nights staying up writing. Anyway, I would like a Beta, and if you're interested please let me know ASAP. SO sorry for the _looong_ wait! Thank you and enjoy! Remember to review!_**

**Chapter 8 I've Been Expecting You **(Words:3,087)****

I wake up and find myself on a bed in the hospital wing. _Hm, that's weird; I know I took _Malfoy_ to the hospital wing, not me._ It doesn't help that I have a splitting headache.

"Madame Pomf-" I tried to call for the nurse when I noticed my voice suddenly sounded masculine.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I shouted, and I'm pretty sure that got Madame Pomfrey's attention.

"Goodness gracious, Mister Malfoy! What's happened?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Madame Pomfrey, but I know I'm **not** myself. I need to see the Headmaster_ now_."

"I don't think so Mister Malfoy. You still have one more potion to take then you're free to go, but you'll need to stay here for at least another hour or so." She said sternly.

"Okay, fine. But at least let me send a note to Hermione Granger." I said while writing a quick note to her.

"Alright, if that's all, Mister Malfoy. I'll send the note to her." She said to me, then left to send the note.

"Thank you," I said quickly, unsure if she even heard me.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

**_Draco's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of an owl scratching at the window. I also noticed there was a note attached to its leg, so I took the note, put it down on the bed and gave the owl a few treats.

I looked around the room and saw that I wasn't in the hospital wing any more, but what seemed to be the Gryffindor Girl's dorm. (A/N: Hermione had asked Ginny and the other girl if she could stay with them for the night because Malfoy wasn't going to be in the HB dorm that night.) I instantly recognized the red and gold around the room. But the next thing that I saw wasn't pretty.

I crossed the room trying to not trip over my own feet, and what I saw in the mirror was _NOT_ pretty. Curly brown, some-what better tamed hair, freckles all over the face, and big brown eyes. I inhaled sharply when I tried to speak, and when sound came out, it wasn't my voice but Granger's. The next thing I knew I was screaming at the top of my lungs. This certainly caused a few of the girls to wake up.

"Hermione," the Weaslette. Ginny, I think her real name is, called out to me, "Why in the world are you screaming like that?" she came over to try to calm me down.

"Weasle-no, Ginny, please don't freak out, but I'm not Hermione," I told her in my calmest voice, but worry accompanied the calm.

"Um, okay, but shouldn't you really check that note you got?" she reminded me about the note I had set down on the bed.

"Yeah, I should," I walked back over to the bed, and read the note:

_Malfoy,_

_I have no idea what is going on, but we really should talk to Dumbledore about this. Come to the hospital wing as soon as you can so we can get this sorted out. Also I found a strange note with what looked like a spell to me and it said something about _'neither can switch, 'Til both learn love.'_ This means we're stuck like this until we, I dare say it, fall in love. Just get down here as quickly as you can, and if you would bring Harry with you please? I need him there to ask questions. Thank you._

_Granger_

"Aw, great. Hey, Gin, go get Harry for me, could you?" I asked Ginny. She just nodded her head, completely speechless, and then left the room.

After a few minutes, Ginny returned with Harry.

"Okay Hermione," he walked to me, "please, tell me what is going on here."

"Well Potter I'm not Hermione for one. And two, I'm Malfoy, because the last thing I remember is gasping for air after reading some sort of spell that has caused Granger and I to switch. And I have to take you with me to Dumbledore to get this all sorted out, per request of Hermione," I gave Harry the quick version of what's happened to us but left out the 'fall in love' part of the note I received from her.

"Okay, but Malfoy, just to let you know I've known Hermione since first year so I can tell when she is lying. You might not want to lie in front of me because I can tell. You're not telling us something Malfoy." He told me with a serious look.

"Um, well, I don't I'm the one who's supposed to tell her friends but promise me that you won't treat Hermione any differently than on any other day. My theory is that because of the spell we've been switched." I looked at them hoping they'd believe me. "But right now we need to go down to the hospital wing to see if Hermione is okay?"

They nodded in understanding and followed me out of the room. The Gryffindor common room is similar to mine Slytherin but here it felt _so_ warm and friendly. We made our way out of the portrait door, and then we went down the stairs as quickly as we could.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

**_Hermione's POV_**

I heard footsteps coming from the corridor, hoping it was Draco and my friends. They came through the doors and saw me. _It's so weird seeing my own body from a different set of eyes._ I couldn't really explain it, but my body looked really good, ha, I'm complimenting myself.

"Hermione! Harry, Ginny! Glad you could make it! Madame Pomfrey said I couldn't leave for at least an hour after I took the last potion. I hadn't realized _Weasley_," I heard a poison touch in my voice, and saying his last name was completely foreign to me, "had hurt you so badly, well, until I had actually felt the pain myself," I told them, already knowing they'd ask about the Weasel. _The name fits him actually, because he's been acting like one since we found out I was Head Girl with Malfoy. And even after that, he's been drifting away from all of us._

"So, does that mean your time is almost up?" Ginny asked me with a very confused look on her face.

"Huh, hadn't thought about that for a while but I'm sure I could check with Madame Pomfrey. Could one of you go get her for me?" I asked them.

"Uh, sure Draco. I'll get her." 'Hermione' answered me with a small smile. "Thanks!" I quietly shouted for her to hear. She came back after a short moment.

"Is there a problem, Mister Malfoy?" she questioned, slightly annoyed.

"No, just a simple question. How much longer before I can go?"

"You did take you last potion, and it's been just over an hour. So yes, you may, go. I don't expect to see you again at least until your next Quidditch game." She says jokingly, as I was trying to start to get out of the bed, I felt my body freeze.

"Ha, yeah, Quidditch. Can't wait for that." I gave the nurse a nice fake smile. _Quidditch? Oh Merlin! I forgot Malfoy's on the Slytherin team and I'm terribly afraid of heights!_

"Let's go before I have a heart attack," I said to them "and see Dumbledore to figure this mess out." They nodded and followed suit.

**_At Dumbledore's Office_**

We walked to the Headmaster's office and to our surprise, Dumbledore was waiting for us outside of his spiral staircase, like he knew we were coming.

"Hello," he greeted us four with a big grin, "Come along, we have much to discuss." We all nodded and followed him after giving the password, "Sweet Tarts," and commented that he loves all sorts of Muggle candies.

We got to his office with four chairs waiting for us. He walked around to his chair behind the desk. "Lemon drop?" he asked us, but we all politely declined. "So could either Miss Granger or Mister Malfoy explain to me what has happened in the past day or so?"

I was the first to talk of us two, "Well, you see, Professor, I think Draco and I have switched bodies, and we're not allowed to switch back until we fall in love." I explained, and looked at Harry and Ginny with such surprised looks on their faces.

"Fall in love? Are you _mental_ Hermione? He may not be a Death Eater any longer, but you can't fall in love with him!" Harry shouted his opinion angrily at both of us.

"For our information, Potter," Draco interrupted Harry's rant, "I never chose to be a Death Eater, the Dark Lord chose me and my father forced me to join. Also, I expected this from the Weasel- sorry, I mean _Weasley_- to rant on like this, but you are supposed to be one of her best friends, and have just proven me wrong about you. At least Ginny hasn't said anything against this!" he yelled at Harry. He opened his mouth to try to say something but got a very angry glare from his girlfriend.

"Stop it right now Harry James Potter! Hermione should be allowed to fall in love with any one she wants!" she defended me. _Merlin, she's an amazing friend._

"Thanks Ginny," I mouthed to her, and smiled back. "Oh, and Harry, if we don't fall in love, then how the heck are we supposed to get back to our original bodies?" I snapped back at him for his earlier outburst.

"Settle down all of you," Dumbledore said calmly but with a hint of threat in his voice, "Do either of you have the original note with the spell, or memorized it by chance?" he looked at us.

"Yes, I do sir. Memorized that is, and I believe it went something like this:

"_Switcheroo, Switcheree_

_Let me be him,_

_And him be me;_

_When we next touch_

_Whether a push or shove_

_Neither shall switch_

'_Til both learn love"_

"Yes thank you Miss Granger. Well it seems like we need to let your teachers know of your situation, and as advice, I suggest keeping this between you four. And when you two are out with other students, please call each other as you would before this, it would help. Try to get to know each other better too. But when in privacy, you may call each other by your actual name, understand?" Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"Yes, of course, sir." Draco answered and I agree with him.

"Um, Professor? Do you know what's been going on with Ron? I still care about him, but he's been such a jerk to us lately." I asked.

"Yes, of course, Miss Granger. I knew you would ask about him. I have a few theories about what is wrong with Mister Weasley, but I believe that talk is for another time." He smiled at me. _He does that a lot, even when it's bad news._

"I understand, Professor. Thank you for looking into this," I gave a small sad smile. "It's no problem at all."

**_HB/HG Common Room_**

"So tell me, Hermione, what was it exactly you needed us there for?" Harry asked aggressively.

"Because Harry you're one of my best friends, and I wanted you there, not just as a friend though Harry but as a brother! If you can't understand that, then get out and never talk to me again, Potter!"

He was taken aback by my outburst, but I think it's because I'm 'not' me right now. Either that, or he's really _really_ not used our situation yet. Yeah, I think it's the latter of the two…

"Wow, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't know how hard it is for you having to switch bodies with the ferret," he stifled a laugh and got a glare from Draco, "sorry, Draco, didn't mean that." Harry apologized to him.

"It's okay Harry. Just don't say that again, bodies switched or not. Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of my wand, now would you?" I accepted his apology and hoped he knew I was joking.

"Yeah, well, it's getting late now and I think we should all go to bed now. So, good night Hermione, Ginny, and Harry." Draco tried to hide a yawn, but it came anyway, making his way to my Gryffindor-colored Hear Girl room to sleep.

"Ginny and I should be heading back too. And don't worry 'Mione, we'll be safe," they said their good nights, and both gave me a smile, not ready to give _me_ hugs in Draco's body. _Ha, well I don't blame them because it'd be awkward to either one of us._

"Hey, Hermione," Draco peeked his head out the door, "Just a small warning, Pansy's gonna bug you all during breakfast like she does every morning," he gave a smirk. _Merlin, even in _my_ body, he _still_ does his smirk._

"Oh? I bet you're happy about that, huh, Draco?" I raised an eyebrow, and that made his smirk disappear.

"Yes! You have no idea! Anyway, how are we supposed to tell our parents about this? Mine aren't going to take it very well…" he cringed at the thought and so did I.

"I don't know, Draco. We _are_ the two brightest witch and wizard of our year, so I'm sure we'll think of something," gave him a smile just as a yawn attacked, "Good night then Draco." I said.

"Good night Hermione," I heard him whisper, going up to my-well, his- room for a good night's rest after such a tiring day.

_This is going to be such a long year, and I know he's going to have such a hard, if not worse, time being stuck in my body._ I sighed, laid down, and sleep soon captured me for a dreamless night.

**_A/N: Hello my readers! This chapter took way too long! Started on the 2__nd__ and finished early this morning, (like 2 AM! I couldn't get to sleep until this was done!) It's a long chapter and the longest yet, so I would like at least 3 or more reviews! Keep that in mind =D If you find any mistakes through out the chapter, please let me know so I can correct it. And I'm in need of a Beta! Want to be one? Send me a P.M. Thanks._**

_PS. Chapter 9 is already in progress of being written. I can get it out within 2 weeks. Thank you all for being so patient with me!_

As a special bonus to my reviewers of previous chapters, here's a sneak peek to the next chapter (9), "I Would Like to Know You Better" or something like that. I keep changing the title because chapter 10 is the Christmas scene.

For the next several weeks, Draco and Hermione got together to get to know each other better, as was a suggestion by Dumbledore, but was an idea of hers as well. They've also taught each other how to act like one another.

They had learned a lot and in the process it brother closer together as good friends. She's glad Harry and Ginny are being understanding about this, and not acting or treating him any different as if it were her next to them during meals, while she was stuck with Pansy not giving her a single second of the meal, no matter how many times she told her to leave her alone. _Not that she'd know we got switched and it's really me she's bugging._ She thought to herself. _Draco, you have NO idea how much I'm hating you right now.  
><em>

Well, that's actually ALL I have for the next chapter, but I promise to keep you readers reading my story. I am hoping for at least 12 chapters, and if needed, I'll write more. Thank you for reading, and REVIEW!

Update 9/11: Chapter 9 is all written, so I just need to type it all out. Oh, and a major difference you'll notice in the next chapter is that it'll be written in 3rd person.

10/1: Chapters 9-12 are all written.


	9. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Chapter 9 "Christmas Together at Hogwarts" (Words: 2,635)**

For the next several weeks, Draco and Hermione got together to get to know each other better, as was a suggestion by Dumbledore, but was an idea of hers as well. They've also taught each other how to act like one another.

They had learned a lot and in the process it brother closer together as good friends. She's glad Harry and Ginny are being understand about this, and not acting or treating him any different as if it were her next to them during meals, while she was stuck with Pansy not giving her a single second of the meal, no matter how many times she told her to leave her alone. _Not that she'd know we got switched and it's really me she's bugging._ She thought to herself. _Draco, you have NO idea how much I'm hating you right now._

Draco introduced his best mate, Blaise Zabini to Hermione. He told her that she can trust Blaise because he won't tell anyone about the switch. Blaise frequently asks Hermione about how she's doing in her classes, or how she is during the day. He acts normally around her. He once told them both that it's like trying to get to know Draco again. This made her laugh, and soon after they joined in. _So, he knows our secret and it's no wonder he trusts him._

"You know, she started as her laughter died down, I never would have thought in the seven years here at Hogwarts, I'd have two friends in Slytherin." She gave her friends a nice smile.

"Thanks 'Mione, that means a lot to both of us," Draco returned the smile, as did Blaise.

Hermione tuned them out when they started talking about Quidditch, when the thought of Blaise and Ginny came to her. An ingenious thought, she might add.

_Harry doesn't seem very happy with Ginny and I've a feeling he's going to break it off with her soon. I think I should have the two meet. Blaise is a great guy and I trust him too. He told me that he wouldn't of fought for Voldemort, and never received the Dark Mark. I'm so telling Malfoy my 'matchmaker' idea._ She gave herself a smirk and a smile at the idea of them together.

The two boys noticed Hermione had been smirking to herself for more than a few minutes. Blaise finally had the courage to ask, "Granger, what the heck are you smirking for?" "Oh, nothing for you to worry about," she quickly said. They both shrugged the answer off as nothing.

Between the day they were switched and a week to Christmas, they had grown accustomed to their temporarily switched bodies. Hermione had told Draco about her phobia of heights during one of their Q&A sessions, and in turn he told Madame Hooch about it. She suggested Theodore Nott or Blaise being temporary Captain and Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Blaise was told the news by Draco himself.

Hermione kept on apologizing to Draco, but he told her that it wasn't a big deal. Nott wasn't as good as he was, but was good enough to play in his place.

Five days to Christmas, he had asked Hermione what she wanted for Christmas. They stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, along with Blaise, while Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow. Surely by then the rest of the Weasleys heard about Ron's mysterious behavior.

Hermione told him that staying at the school with him was good enough for her, and that he didn't have to buy her anything either, but being the stubborn Slytherin he is, he told her that he could go shopping with her to make it look like they were a couple out in public looking for presents. She kept telling him he didn't have to, but he wanted to, to make her final Christmas at Hogwarts special, even in their current state. With much begging, she finally said yes, on the condition that Blaise goes with them, just for fun.

Draco didn't care much about his parent's reactions. Hermione tried her best to work her letter to her parents, but couldn't fin the right words. Maybe Dumbledore already sent their parents a letter, they thought. To get her mind off of it, he practically dragged her out of the Common Room to leave for Hogsmeade. He had already asked for permission to leave the school grounds, not to her knowledge, for the day to go shopping.

Hermione didn't mind the idea; heck, she loved it and wanted to go shopping anyway. She wasn't going to let this chance pass by her. At ever shop and while walking around, they got weird looks from everyone, and surely some were thinking, "Why is Draco Malfoy going shopping with a Mudblood? War hero or not." Rita Skeeter thought this was the biggest scoop of the season! The only thing that the people around them didn't notice was one Blaise Zabini, following a little behind them, and then hid in a small alley from Skeeter. 'Why do I always feel like a third wheel?' he asked himself and moaned when he saw her approach and ask them questions.

"Just ignore them the best you can, Draco," he whispered to her to avoid confusion in public, using Dumbledore's advice. "I know I know. I wish we could be back at the castle though. The looks we're getting are embarrassing!" she whispered back.

Unfortunately Rita found and caught them by surprise. "What are you two doing together here, dearies?" she smiles, and got her magical quill and some parchment out.

"Nothing of you concern, Skeeter," Hermione spat out with anger. When she tried to say more, she was cut off by Draco

"Draco was nice enough to volunteer to take me shopping for presents for my friends and family. It's a good thing too, he told me if I didn't go with him, he would've burned all of my book collection, and I couldn't have that." he finished and looked at her for a nod of confirmation. They both hoped that'd be enough for the 'Queen Witch of Gossip' writer of the Daily Prophet. _We're in trouble._ They thought to themselves.

"Oh, is that so? Guess I'm not getting a story from that. But I want to know why you two are together. Aren't Gryffindors and Slytherins supposed to hate each other?"

"That's because, Rita," Hermione severely disliked saying her name, "We are Head Boy and Girl this year. We've decided to put our past and differences behind us and work together." She was satisfied with her answer.

"Good enough for me. Goodbye, and Happy Christmas!" she smiled and walked away. As soon as he saw her far enough away, he sought out Blaise.

"You can come out from hiding now Blaise," Draco said, not hiding annoyance in his voice. Hermione and Draco turned around to watch the dark colored Slytherin come out from an alley way. He walked over. "She's gone right? Could we possibly go back to shopping now?" he whined.

"Yes Blaise" Draco answered. "We can go back to shopping, unless Hermione doesn't want to, making sure his and their voices are low enough for only them to hear.

"Uh, no thanks you guys, but you two go on ahead. I'm going to head back to the school. I've bought all the presents I need, except for one," she eyed Draco, looked away, and smiled when he blushed.

"By the way, 'Mione," she whispered since they were still in public, "you were right all those months ago." this got Draco's attention, and Blaise became very curious, "You are cute when _you_ blush." When she finished talking, she held back laughing but Blaise was the one who started to laugh so hard, almost falling onto the ground.

"That's SO not funny, Draco." He rolled his eyes and started to laugh. She knew he was only joking calling her by his name from the way he was smiling. "Okay, maybe it's just a little funny, but shouldn't you be going now, Malfoy?" She laughed lightly, although the laughter had stopped already.

"Right, and I shall be leaving right now. Blaise, be sure to take care of her," she laughed heartily, letting him know she's really playing with him, and started to walk away before he could do anything.

"Merlin, Draco, when are you two going to switch back? I like 'Mione and all, but she's still a Gryffindor at heart," he whispered then chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway I need to pick out something for her. And don't repeat what I'm to tell you to her, okay?" "Course, Drake, anything," he promised.

"I-I" he struggled getting his thought out. "I think, just maybe, I'm falling for Hermione. Don't say a word, Blaise, because you, her, and I, and even the Headmaster knows we can switch back only when we fall in love with each other." That made him shut up, but he looked a tad pale and was about to faint.

"I'm also starting to believe that this while Pureblood/Mudblood thing is nothing more than a bunch of bull. And it's only been a month and a half after switching! We need to get back to the castle. Remember, you promised." He muttered

"Yeah, I know and let's get you back. You've changed, Drake. I can tell ever since the switch, you haven't said the 'M' word when you found out Hermione was Head Girl," Blaise said, but he wasn't sure if he like this new Draco.

"I know exactly what you mean, Blaise. I haven't been very nasty toward her like I had been in the past. I feel sorry for the way I acted to her," he agreed.

The two friends left the town. Draco cursed when he remembered that he forgot to buy Hermione a present. _Merlin, I think I _AM_ falling for her! And hard!_ He thought, coming to the realization that Hermione isn't just a Mudblood to him, and shouldn't be treated like one any longer.

A couple days later, unknown to Hermione, Draco went back to the little town, without Blaise this time. He was on a mission: to find Hermione the perfect Christmas gift.

Draco stopped by at each jewelers store, trying to find a piece that'd pop out and catch his eye, and be perfect to give to Hermione. Just then he saw it, the perfect necklace. It had a gold chain, on the chain a heart shaped pendant made of gold. In the center of the pendant was a small diamond in the shape of a heart that looked to be three or four karats. Smaller rubies and diamonds outlined the diamond heart.

"This is the one," he smiled to himself, and entered the shop where he saw the piece in the window.

He asked how much the piece was, and the shopkeeper said one-thousand two hundred Galleons. A certificate assured him that all the gemstones are real and genuine. But he told the apparent young lady, that he could give a small discount of two hundred and fifty Galleons less, his reason being that she helped prevent a great war with the Dark Lord. _I'm not a girl_, he thought to himself.

"May I ask who you are giving the beautiful necklace to?" that older shopkeeper asked curiously, snapping Draco out of his thought.

He took a short moment to word his answer carefully. He said, "I'm giving it to a special friend of mine. And thank you so much for the discount, my friend will be delighted to have it." This was the truth. Mostly. _Yeah, the friend who is occupying _my _body at the moment._ He gave a small sigh that the man didn't notice.

"Very good. I do hope she likes it. And please come again." He said with a grin.

"Yes, thank you again." He smiled back and left for Hogwarts.

The week went by so terribly slow. It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and Hermione found out that Draco went back and bought something for her, but won't share. He said she'd have to wait until the next morning. She huffed at him.

"Malfoys don't have fits" he laughed at her.

"And since when am I a 'Malfoy' Malfoy?" she taunted back, and drew closer to him.

"Since you _are_ in my body," he smirked and stepped closer, making the gap between faces nearly gone.

They both closed their eyes, waiting for it to happen. Their lips were nearly touching as they met in the middle. However, before the kiss could happen, they heard someone knock at the door.

"Sweet Merlin!" Draco shouted, but Hermione only stated, "Oh, just calm down Draco. Stay here and I'll go see who it is." She walked to the door and opened it to find the Headmaster standing there. Draco walked up behind her as he saw him there too.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," he greeted the two students with a twinkle in his eyes. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." This was more a question than a statement. Hermione swore she heard Draco mumble something under his breath.

"No sir, nothing too important." Hermione quickly answered, positive a blush was there. "Malfoys don't blush either, Granger." He whispered to her, the anger in his voice quite evident. The closeness of him being next to her almost sent chills down her back.

"Good evening, Professor," she managed to return the gesture, and regaining her composure. "Is there something you need to talk to us about?"

"Yes, and it concerns Mister Weasley," he answered sadly.

"Why? What's wrong with Ron?" she practically yelled, worry and concern in her voice and on her face. None of them noticed how odd that sounded coming from Draco's actual voice, instead of hers.

"Calm down, Miss Granger. I've come down here to tell you I've found out what has made him act so strangely in the first months of school, and even during the summer, as you have informed me," he confessed the news, the twinkle in his eyes were gone by the time he said this.

"Really? What caused his behavior?" she nervously asked, desperately wanting to know what happened to her best friend. Draco slyly slid his hand into hers, and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"From the conclusion of tests that Madame Pomfrey and I have done, I'm sorry to say that Mister Weasley was poisoned." Dumbledore said very grimly, and they saw the frown form on his face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Bet you weren't expecting that. I sort of have an idea of who is behind everything, so send guesses if you want. I'm currently typing up chapter 11 and 12 right now, and already started writing chapter 13 "So the Truth Comes Out" I am part English so...Remember luvs, REVIEW!_


	10. A Date for a Second Chance

**Chapter 10 "A Christmas Date for a Second Date" (Words: 1,659)**

Hermione's heart was broken after Dumbledore told them the news about Ron. Draco pretended not to care, but he did for Hermione's sake. They knew about his poisoning at Slughorn's office the year before. Harry luckily knew the antidote and saved his life. He only cares because he cared for her, and she for Ron. She was very worried about him and wanted to see him right then and there. She asked the Headmaster to go see him.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Miss Granger. You see, my theory is that he will try to attack you, or Mister Malfoy if he goes with you to see him. I know for sure he isn't under control of the Imperius Curse, but whatever potion he was given without his knowledge, makes him act and be under control like the Imperius. So it has not been his fault this entire time." He explained the situation.

"But how and when was he poisoned? Please, Professor, he's been my best friend since first year. I really care about what happens to him!" Hermione exclaimed, on the verge of tears, but kept her composure. As soon as Draco heard this, he felt a surge of jealousy.

"Fine, if you care about him so much, Hermione, then visit him! I don't care! And, by the way, I went and bought a necklace for you to celebrate our so called 'friendship'!" Draco shouted in her shrilly voice he wasn't used to yelling with.

"Draco!" she called to him before he could leave to his room. "You know exactly why I care! And you know I care about you too!" She cried out. He stood there on the stairs, completely speechless. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

He turned around to see her, and tried to walk over to her. "Mione-" she cut him off. "Just leave, Malfoy. I don't want to talk to you right now. This has practically ruined my Christmas!" Now she really did feel like crying. He never felt so ashamed of himself before in his life. He knew he had to make it up to her somehow.

"A little advice, Mister Malfoy," Draco turned to his Headmaster, "Give her a little time and space. She'll be ready to talk to you again by tomorrow evening. I'm inviting you to take her down to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Surely you'll know what to do to make this the best Christmas for her yet." He gave Draco a smile and left for his office. Draco was in deep thought of his advice. 'I'll be sure to do just that, Headmaster. Don't worry one bit.' He said to himself.

_**The First Date**_

Hermione was giving Draco the silent treatment, even thought he didn't exactly know what that meant. Harry explained it to him as this, "She's ignoring you due to the fact she still cares about her friends. She didn't like how you don't care about her caring for her friends. Just give her a little longer to cool off, 'kay?" That didn't help Draco much with the guilt he was feeling at the moment.

Draco really wasn't sure how he was going to get Hermione to go on a date with him. She's much too angry at him to talk to her. Maybe if he left a note with the necklace he'd bought for her as a present. He could go buy something different as an apology gift, but saying 'sorry' himself would be just as good, instead of trying to cover up his mistake with gifts. That might only make things worse. 'Yeah, let's start off with an apology first, then give her the necklace.' He smiled at the thought of his plan. Nothing could go wrong.

She was still quite mad at him, even after he apologized to her. The thing that she was actually mad about was that he had acted like his old self. The side she didn't want to associate with. She thought he'd changed, but he still managed to act like the bully she knew too well. She also knows that he did try to apologize for his rash behavior, and she was ignoring him for no good reason! She has to talk to him before things became even more out of hand.

She looked everywhere, except one place. Why didn't she think of it before! The one place in the entire school that helps her calm down and be free in the words of books, wanting to read on and learn more. The library! She ran as fast as she could, and spotted him right away.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading to see the girl he was smitten with, standing in the door way of the library. He wanted to be left alone, to think over about what happened between them. She walked over to him and smiled for the first time since the so called 'fight'. He smiled back then went back to reading the book.

"Draco" she started and he flinched at how much sadness was present. He looked up and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, okay? I was frustrated at the fact that I can't see my best friend. He has no clue as to us switching bodies. Please, I'm lonely when we're not talking with each other, and you know how much I do like talking with you. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you." And with that, she got up from the chair at the same table he was at, but was stopped from leaving when he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry too. For everything I've done to you and your friends. They've treated me so well since, you know. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive for all I've done to you. You've taught me how to be friends with the unlikeliest of people. Friends again?" He was shocked; the least to say that he found her giving him a hug at the end of his apology.

"So, this means we're good again, right? I've something special planned for us tonight, courtesy of Dumbledore, if you've truly forgiven me." He asked sincerely.

All she could do was smile, and he knew this was his answer. He stood up, grabbed her hand, and took her out of the library. She followed him all the way down, past the Great Hall, out the door, and still kept going until he stopped and said,

"Hermione, I want you to know that ever since our switch, I have done my absolute best to show you that I've finally changed. I truly regret everything I've done horribly to you," he paused. "So, even though we are not who we're supposed to be, I have decided to take you out on a date. To me, you're not a Muggle-born witch that I teased, taunted, and I was cruel to you. You're the most amazing, bravest, smartest, and most beautiful witch I've ever met and gotten to know in my life." He smiled to her, hoping his confession will help her to see that he really has changed.

"Draco, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I knew you were good after all these years. You were misguided, but I'm glad you've found your way back. I thought you hated me after all this time." She gave him a huge smile, walked up to him and hugged him. Neither of them had felt happier in their lives.

"I never truly hated you, 'Mione, it was only because I was taught that way by my parents. You've always done better than me in classes, ever since first year. I did feel jealous of you because of that. But when you came up to me in third year," he chuckled at the memory, "and it was a huge slap on the face, literally and figuratively, you made me respect you on a whole new level. I don't want to mess this up, well, because I think I'm falling for you, Hermione Granger." He finished, and hoped that she would feel the same way towards him, and if not, he'll give her time to.

"Wow, Draco. I don't know what to say to that. I mean, I know in order to switch back, we must fall in love, but don't you think this is going a little too fast to you? Please, don't take it the wrong way, but I think I'm starting to fall for you too." She confessed, and gave him a small smile.

"I'm really glad for that, 'Mione. You've given me a second chance. I hope I'll make you happy. Now, our reservation for our date is in fifteen minutes. Let's go."

They walked towards Hogmeade hand in hand, and Draco whispered to her, "Happy Christmas, Hermione. I hope I make this Christmas the best one you will have so far. I owe you much for giving me a second chance, and that's all I wanted from you. Forgiveness and a second chance from you is all and everything I want for Christmas this year." He finished his wish off with a kiss, which she was more than happy to give. "I've already forgiven you, Draco," and she kissed him back.

_A/N: It's fluffy right? X3 I hope so. I write only at night, so I sacrifice some sleep to keep my story alive for you to read. Remember loves, REVIEW! Chapters 11 and 12 are on the way!_


	11. Bad News Rolls Around

**Chapter 11 "Bad News Rolls Around" (Words: 2,900)  
><strong>

**_Great Hall_**

Draco and Hermione had hoped to have been switched by the dance that Dumbledore had planned to surprise the entire school with. Neither wanted to go as each other, it'd be much too embarrassing for the both of them. The catch was that they had to go together! She had forgiven about what happened at Christmas. They both had rights to be angry, especially after the news they received from Dumbledore. They were close to switching back on Christmas, but Hermione thought they needed a little longer to make sure the switch does happen.

Dumbledore made an announcement during the meal after everyone came back from holiday. Her said that because the Yule Ball was so successful a few years before, the trio's forth year. Even Draco back then thought she was beautiful in the dress she wore, but he was never going to admit it. The Yule Ball where she went with Viktor Krum. He was jealous, but he would never admit it to anyone. He continues that only forth years and above will be allowed to attend, so the younger students moaned and complained about this.

To remedy the disappointment, he went on as added, "The first, second, and third years will have a similar dance a week after the older student's dance. The Heads will start the dance. The fifth and sixth year prefect, along with the Head Boy and Girl will accompany each other, and will watch over the younger student's dance. The Muggle Community celebrates a holiday called "Valentine's Day" and such will be the theme for the dance. The Hogsmeade weekend will be at the end of January, two weeks before the first dance."

A second-year Ravenclaw girl raised her hand and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, we first and second years are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. How are we able to get dresses and such for our dance?"

"The Heads, all prefects, teachers, and I will be having a meeting to discuss this matter. Depending on how well the dance goes this year, we might just make it an annual event. Ii anyone has a question on the upcoming activities, please come and ask me or Professor McGonagall. Thank you." He replied with a smile, of course.

At that same moment he ended his announcement, Hermione was his in the head with a paper airplane. _Must be from Draco._ She thought.

"It's a shame really, Draco," Pansy interrupted her thought and from reading the note. "You have to attend the dance with Hermione 'Gryffindor Princess Mudblood' Granger!" She laughed in 'his' face. She wasn't going to let the girl get away with calling her a 'Mudblood' for the millionth time by a Slytherin. Draco was the exception because he knew it hurt he called her so, and has already apologized.

"You know what, Parkinson? I'm more than happy to go with her because she's a much better friend to me than you'd ever be!" 'Draco' yelled at her, then got up and left the Slytherin table.

She walked over to 'Hermione', knowing all eyes would be on her because of that but she didn't care. "Hermione?" She still thought it was weird to say her name in his voice.

"Yes, Draco?" he answered, going along with it. He was trying hard not to blush.

"I know the Headmaster said we are required to go together to the dance, but I'm willing to ask you anyway. Hermione Granger, would you like to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

Several students' reactions were surprising. Harry and Ginny were fine with it, and so was Blaise. The Slytherins thought this was an outrage, Hufflepuffs saw it as cute, thought it was about time he asked her out, and Ravenclaw, well, not much of a response there. And finally, her real house, Gryffindor. Her house's reactions were mixed up of Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's. Dumbledore seemed rather pleased at this. It made them only so much closer to getting back to normal again.

"I would love to go with you, Draco." He gave a sheepish smile. She smiled back, bent down to whisper in his ear, "Don't expect me to go as you. We _will_ be switching back before the dance. If we don't, well let's just say you won't like what will happen, otherwise." She said, threatingly, but only to scare him. He gulped. "I'll see you later, Granger." She said aloud, and with her hand in her pockets, turned away, and left through the doors.

"What was that all about, 'Mione?" Ginny asked. "We should probably go somewhere more private to finish this, huh?" He nodded, and suggested the Room of Requirement. Draco found himself following Harry 'Scarhead' Potter and Ginny 'Little Red' to the RoR to talk about the upcoming dances.

**_Room of Requirement_**

"Malfoy, will you tell us what Hermione said to you now? Classes start in half an hour." Harry asked with anxiety. Draco looked skeptical.

"She basically threatened me if we're not switching back by the time we go to the dances. I hate the thought of being on the receiving end of her wand. But, the good news is that we spent the holidays together, she forgave me. She's given me a second chance, and I promise I won't waste it." He answered.

"And why is that Draco?" Ginny asked curiously, but somehow already knew the answer he was about to give. She practically knew weeks ago with the way the two have been gawking at each other, and spending so much time together.

"Because I've fallen in love with Hermione" he said with total confidence. "Oh, and we went on a date over the break," he added, and then decided to leave to find Blaise, then Hermione.

"Isn't this great Harry? If Draco says he's falling for 'Mione, then we'll have our best friend back! The soonest by the dance." She was hopping around the room excitedly, but stopped as she noticed Harry lost in thought. "Harry, what's wrong? You aren't happy for him? Or for them? They'll be back to normal soon."

"No. I mean, yes Ginny. I am happy that they'll be changing back soon, but I think there's a connection between Ron's actions and them being switched. I just know it Ginny. I'm worried something bad might happen to her, Ron, and even Malfoy!" Harry was terribly worried about his two best friends. If anything at all happens to Draco while still in her body, she may never be able to switch back. Someone in the school caused the switch and it could possibly be the same person behind Ron's behavior! He knew he had to tell Dumbledore, like now!

"I have to go Ginny. Go back to the common room then go to class. I need to go talk to Dumbledore right now. I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then left her alone in the room, not even noticing her tears.

"Oh, Harry," she cried. "You haven't changed a single bit since you faced Him. You've grown so distant from me, yet we're together." She let tears fall freely, and didn't bother wiping them away. "I thought you loved me, but you can't let the past go. I need to find Hermione. She always makes me feel better after he leaves me like that." She sniffed and wiped her eyes and cheeks of tears. "It's clear enough to me he's not interested in being together any longer." She left the room, wasn't paying attention when she bumped into Blaise, and he immediately took her into his arms.

"Ginny. Ginny. What's that Scarhead done now?" He asked her quietly, changing the RoR into a more comfortable room. _He's not Hermione but he will do for now._ She thought to herself. _But, maybe he is what I need after Harry's breakup._

"Harry broke up with me, or at least that was the impression he gave me. He's never really thinking about me or about us. I'll break up with him if he thinks we're still going out." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for listening to me ramble on about my feelings, Blaise. I already feel so much better. She gave him a small smile. He smiled back and said, "No problem, Red. I'm always available for a little heart to heart, as some might call it."

She thanks him again, walked towards the door when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "If you and Scarhead aren't together, and not going to the dance together, um, do you think you would like to go with me?" he asked in a small voice. She gave him a huge grin. "I would love to go with you Blaise. Thank you for asking me."

"You're welcome Red." He looked at her, bent down slightly, and gave her a kiss. Ginny's face turned a nice scarlet color, then he waved bye to her and left with a very giddy Ginny behind.

**_Dumbledore's Office_**

Harry ran as fast as he could to get to the office. He was quite out of breath once he arrived. He remembered the password from the previous time he visited the Headmaster with Hermione, Ginny and Draco. He walked up the stairs quickly and entered through the door, and was really shocked to find Mister and Misses Malfoy with Draco and Hermione talking about them being switched, about Ron, the spell that caused the switch, and the important line of "Neither can switch/ 'Til both learn love." Mister Malfoy was outraged by this information.

"I refuse to let my son to fall in love with a Muggle-born girl!" He yelled. Mister Malfoy had been let out of Azkaban earlier than the three Malfoys and Hermione had expected. Misses Malfoy was allowed to leave the Manor in cause of this important meeting.

"I'm afraid, Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore calmly said, "If Miss Granger and your son do not fall in love as the spell states, and they're _stuck_ as they are until they do." Lucius Malfoy had nothing more to add.

"Well, what are their feelings about each other right now? I would like my son back to the way he was." Misses Malfoy asked worriedly.

"Mother and Father," Draco spoke. "I don't care if you disown me, but I just want you both to know that I love you. You brought me up to hate Muggle-born witches and wizards and half-bloods. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. Ever since the switch, I've cared for Hermione, and taken care of her. And honestly, I would marry her rather than Pansy or Astoria any day." He paused and looked at her, and saw a slight blush. He laughed inwardly. "I just want to be happy, not forced into a loveless arranged marriage as soon as I graduate. Besides, I've already started to fall for Hermione, and if you dare hurt her, Father, you'll wish you hadn't." He tried to threaten his father, but it was useless, since his father took no notice of the empty threat. She gasped at his small confession.

"Son, I just hope you know what you're doing. We'll come back to visit after the dance for an update. Good bye, Draco. You too, Miss Granger." He gave a curt nod to his son and to Hermione, both noticing how awkward it was to say good bye to his son in her body. "Come along now, Cissy. We must be going." And he started to walk out of the office when his wife said, "I'll be right with you, dear. I have something to say to the children." Harry couldn't do a thing to hide because he was right outside the door.

Hermione and Draco both made funny faces at the word "children". Narcissa laughed. "Oh, you two are anything but children. Hermione, pay no mind to my husband. I know it's hard to understand, but he's changed just like Draco has. I was and still am very grateful to your friend Harry. He defeated the Dark Lord, with your help of course, and it was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He's back to the man I fell in love with. Now, Draco, I think she's the perfect girl you need to keep you in line." This earned a giggle from Hermione.

"Don't worry, Misses Malfoy, I keep him in line enough already." She told her.

"I'm glad, because I never did approve of that Pansy or Greengrass girl." They both gagged at the names.

"Oh, just don't let that girl bother you, son. Hermione's a much nicer and smarter witch anyway." Hermione smiled at the compliment. _Such a loss, though, had she only been at least half blood. The brightest witch of her age dating my son!_ Cissy smiled at the thought. Narcissa went to Draco and whispered something so she couldn't hear her.

"Draco, dear, I know this must be hard on the both of you, but be strong for yourself, for Hermione, for me and your father. Give him some time to warm up to her. I approve of her, by the way. You have my blessing. Better her than Parkinson, don't you think?" And then Cissy gave her son a hug, and Draco was as red as a tomato.

"And Hermione, dear, please call me Cissy. I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other soon." Cissy smiled, and left to find her husband and go home.

All eyes turned to Harry Potter.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Didn't I remind you of my meeting with Dumbledore last night and not to come up here?" Her eyes narrowed, he could tell she was mad.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I forgot, but I figured something out that could be useful." He looked to the Headmaster.

"I suppose we could talk about what you've discovered, Mister Potter, but you, Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy need to be going to class now. What is your first class for today?" He asked the three students.

"Transfiguration, sir" Hermione answered.

"Oh, in that case, just go ahead to class. Professor McGonagall has already been informed of the meeting. She'll understand why you're late." He said with a smile. (Is there ever a time he's not smiling? They asked each other.) Harry stayed behind, and the pair left, wondering what the rest of the school will bring them. The last thing they heard was Harry saying that Ron might have something to do with the spell.

They went straight to class, they told McGonagall that they were both talking to Dumbledore, and she said their tardy was excused already. The students were whispering to each other. What was the topic? Hermione and Draco were so late to class. And everyone was shocked that they came together. In class Draco and Hermione pretend to still be hostile toward each other, as they have since the beginning.

"Quiet down now. Before any of you start accusing and questioning where Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy have been and why they were late for class, it's none of your business." McGonagall spoke loudly. Even after that, the murmuring did not stop. "If I were to tell you where they were, you all will go quietly back to work?" This piqued their interest, and the students nodded.

"Honestly…They were with the Headmaster discussing their duties for the upcoming dances. No more talking or questions about them. Let's continue on with our lesson." Everyone became silent and continued to write notes from their books. McGonagall took the two aside, and what they told their teacher next really shocked her.

_A/N: Cliffhanger! This took TOO long to write AND type! My fingers hurt D: Anyway, I've just read "The Prince's Tale" from book 7, and OMG I cried! I don't remember crying the first time either! I haven't seen Part 2, but I have seen Snape's memories scene...I thought Snape was the bad guy all along, and now I feel soooo bad...I was only 13 when I read the book the first time, I didn't understand but I do now. POOR SNAPE! So I guess in memory of Severus Snape, Potion's Master and Headmaster of Hogwart's, I dedicate this chapter to him and my favorite reviewer Maia! Sorry, lovely reviewer.  
><em>

_10/10: AHHH! 2800 hits! Thank you so much! Merlin, I never thought my story would get as many favs and alerts as it does now! THANK YOU! REVIEW! Please!_


	12. Ron Returns

**Chapter 12 'Ron Returns" (Words: 2,042)  
><strong>

_Last time:_

_Everyone became silent and continued to write notes from their books. McGonagall took the two aside and what they told their teacher next really shocked her._

_DMHGDMHGDMHG  
><em>

"We talked about how and when we'll be switching back." Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore invited my parents to talk about it too. The sad news, though, is that if Ron doesn't return to normal within the next two weeks, he says that Ron will have temporary amnesia that may become permanent if we don't stop whoever is controlling him before it's too late." Draco finished for her but was equally quiet, pretending to be upset for show of the class.

"I've known Ron since day one, and he's a good ball but he wouldn't let some potion or spell to make him forget what's important to him, his friends. Dumbledore's come up with a plan, but would like his friends and family present for it to work." Hermione informed her teacher of the new information. Still in a hushed voice, being wary of students who would think it's unlike Draco to be talking about a Weasley in kind words.

"Of course, I understand, and I'm sure the Headmaster will provide me with the rest of the details?" the elderly professor asked.

"Yes, he should be talking to you about it during lunch. He also said that we have a choice of telling Ron our secret if and when he's back to normal, or never telling him about it." Draco answered this time.

"Whatever you two decide will be the right choice, I'm sure of it." She said with a gentle, reassuring smile. "Now I trust you both can make today's lesson by the end of the week, since class is nearly over." She gave them the instructions for the essay that would be due during the first class of the following week. Draco and Hermione thought it would be best to go to the library during break, get the correct books and work on the essay together after classes in their common room.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

After classes ended for the day and it was time for dinner, Pansy Parkinson, the one female Slytherin that possibly the entire student body, teachers included, hated very much. She had the audacity to speak out during the meal.

"Attention. Attention everyone. I've been told by a source of mine that a Miss Hermione Granger," she paled at the sound of her name, "and one Mister Draco Malfoy have been secretly meeting together." Everyone in the halls gasps at the news and Pansy ignores the angry looks from all the professors. She was especially avoiding her head of the Slytherin house, Professor Snape. Yet, she continued.

"I've also been informed that they even went on a date to Hogsmeade while everyone here was gone for the holidays. The Draco Malfoy I know absolutely would never go out with a Mudblood like Granger!" She yelled for everyone to hear the 'news'.

Now there's a small little bonus that came with being switched. It was telepathy. They were able to read each other's thoughts, but had thought nothing of it, and didn't tell each other. But, Hermione was now willing to put her theory to the test.

_Draco! _She yelled silently in her head. _ Draco, do something! _That got his attention. He looked surprised, and Harry asked if he was okay, he only nodded.

_Hermione, how the heck are you doing that? _His reaction is understandable.

_We don't have time for explanations! We need to stop her now!_

Draco stood up, took the attention from Pansy, and pretended to look upset for Hermione's sake, because she said 'Mudblood'. Hermione doesn't really care much anymore that the Slytherins still call her that, but Draco and Harry knew her better than to believe her when she says that. They knew it still hurts her.

"You know what Parkinson? Keep talking crap because I don't care what you say, and neither does Draco Malfoy. We're only working together because we're the Heads. Yes, we did go to Hogsmeade together, so what's the harm in him doing that? Besides, he was the _perfect_ gentleman." Draco said and Pansy was possibly beyond angry.. "So I suggest _Pansy,_ that you cut the crap of making everyone's lives here miserable, including you fellow Slytherins." He wore a proud smirk.

All students cheered for his, technically hers from what they know and saw, mini speech. It died down as Snape stood up and walked over to Pansy, and she immediately sat down in embarrassment.

"Miss Parkinson," he stated coldly, and she avoided his stare. "You will do well to be quiet. I will have to take ten points for your outburst." Pansy opened her mouth to protest against him.

_Really stupid move there, Parkinson. _No one_ dares to talk back to Snape._ Draco thought in disgust, burying his face in his hands,

"I suggest you say nothing more, or else I'd take more points away." He told her icily, and walked away.

_Draco, I think someone spied on us when we went shopping. We know it wasn't Blaise, but we must be even more careful than before. Only a few of our friends know the truth, and all the professors. Not to mention we have to break the news to the Weasley's tomorrow._

_I understand, 'Mione. We'll find out who spied on us, and poisoned Weasley. We should probably go work on that essay now, to take our minds off things._ Draco suggested, not wanting to press on the subject any longer.

_Yeah, you're right Draco. You're a good friend, you know. Thanks for being there for me. This is rough for the both of us. I'm glad you've put your prejudices of blood aside for me._

_I'd do anything for you now, Hermione. But we both know we can't just be _good_ friends. Don't you see the problem there? We need to be more than friends, and soon, or else the spell will become permanent, and we won't ever change back!_ He silently yelled, not meaning or wanting to get her upset…Too late.

_I know Draco! And I'm trying to get through this just like you are!_ She sobbed. _We have until the dance to change back to normal, to get Ron back to normal, and find out who's been spying on us. I have a feeling it's the same person who's controlling Ron._

_I-I'm sorry 'Mione. Let's take this one step at a time. It's going to be okay in the end._

And so they left the Great Hall without another word to head back up to their shared common room to work on their essays.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The next couple of weeks were cold and snowy as the winters have always been at Hogwarts. The dances were another two and three weeks away, and they worked hard to get them planned out, along with the music to be played. The older students' dance would be very similar to the Yule Ball, but the dances weren't the only things on Hermione's mind. She acted distant to Draco and her friends. She was worried about everything between Ron, the dances, the spy, and switching back to her real body. But the thing that she hadn't thought about lately was her feelings.

All she knew was that Draco has changed, they have gotten to know each other, and have admitted that they liked each other during their Christmas date. They've also kissed twice, so that must mean something more than just liking each other, right?

Wrong.

Ever since that morning of Pansy's stupid outburst, Draco and Hermione barely interacted with each other, besides classes, homework and planning. Other than that, not a single word has been exchanged between the two. This needed to change soon, because their time was almost up.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Dumbledore of course noticed this between this young witch and wizard, He called for them, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise, being the only Slytherin who knows and hasn't told anyone, to be at the meeting that morning with the entire Weasley family

Mister and Misses Weasley wanted to know what happened to their youngest son. The headmaster told them the news, and none of them took it very well. Needless to say, they were more shocked to hear that Draco and Hermione had switched. The parents, and especially Percy, looked skeptical. To prove it, Harry asked 'Draco' to recite the spell Ron said after she asked them if they'd seen Neville's toad.

"If my memory serves correctly, I believe it went like this: 'Sunshine daisies; Butter mellow; Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.' So was that the spell?" she answered.

"Yes it was. Thanks Hermione." Harry smiled, turned to Ron's parents and siblings and said, "That's proof enough that they've really switched bodies, and we believe whoever is behind controlling Ron is the one who caused this. We need your help to catch this person and return Ron back to normal. And please, this remains confidential." Harry told every Weasley in a simple leader-like voice. All of them nodded in agreement.

Draco stood up and looked at Hermione right in the eyes. What she saw were 'her' eyes swirling with emotions. She saw nervousness, regret, and sadness. He then looked at all the Weasley's uncomfortably, completely unsure of what to say to the family. He felt ashamed for how horrible he has acted towards this family that his 'almost' girlfriend loves to be with.

"Before everyone leaves, I just want to say something…" He took a deep breath and let it out to calm his nerves. "I know my family hasn't been the nicest to yours, but I can't take back everything my father has done to you. I really wish I could. I wished for forgiveness from Hermione, and so I ask of it from you. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me and trust me when I say I've changed." Draco said in a small voice. Clapping was heard. The occupants of the room turned heads to the Headmaster. He was smiling brightly.

"This, my young students, is an absolutely wonderful example of inter house unity we've been trying to accomplish for years."

All the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Blaise all nodded together and letting the Slytherin know he's been forgiven altogether. They all started talking, when they heard a small knock upon the door. The door opened and revealed a very tired looking ginger. As he fell to the floor, Ron swore he heard in the conversation earlier that Malfoy and Hermione switched bodies! He couldn't say a word as his sight blacked out.

_**A/N: I think this chapter was one of the hardest ones for me to write. I had a definite writer's block. I actually finished this chapter 2 weeks ago, but hadn't had time to type it until today**_** :/**_** Oh well. The next chapter is written, just need to type another 6 pages DX My fingers are suffering lol **_

_**10/10: Put your guesses of your ideas of the culprits in your reviews! I'll give you, my readers, about a week to guess until I put up Chapter 13 "So the Truth Comes out" I'll upload it under the Document Manager, but I won't post it just yet. Let's see who gets the closest to the truth!  
><strong>_


	13. So the Truth Comes Out

**_A/N: AAAH! I know I said I wouldn't post this, but I couldn't help myself! You know kinda like 'post and forget' just so you can peacefully work on the next chapter. The word count includes A/N's so yeah...I worked 4 nights for 2-3 hours each night so I'm hoping to get some good reviews, or else..._**

**_Me: Hey Ginny, would you like to tell my readers what would happen if they don't review?_**

**_Ginny: I'll give them a shot of my Bat-bogey hex, and Merlin knows how good I am with that one. *evil smile*_**

**_Me: Remember kids, just press that little 'Review' button after you're done reading, got it? Good. Thanks ;D Oh, and Ginny Weasley don't belong to me, she's Rowling's character.  
><em>**

**Chapter 13 "So the Truth Comes Out" (Words: 3,165)**

Everyone gasped in worry and confusion when they saw Ron fall to the floor. Draco even looked worried for the red head. The last place where he and Hermione saw Ron was in the hospital wing back when they had the fight. He's been missing ever since. The first thing Dumbledore did was call for Professor Snape for a vial of Veritaserum, and the medi-witch to look after Ron. As soon as he was well enough, they will have to question him.

His family, Harry, and Hermione knew he wouldn't run off for months and only come back the morning of the meeting. This confirmed that he's being controlled. All the Weasley children, with the exception of Charlie, took turns to says hi to their younger, (and older) brother, each hoping he would try to respond to their voice and presence. But to no avail.

Then Hermione thought that he might respond to her voice. Well, technically Draco's voice. She told him of her idea, and he didn't like it one bit.

"No way Hermione! There is absolutely no bloody way for you to get me to do that! NO way!" Draco yelled. She knew he was going to act like this, so in case she had a back up plan. She bent down and whispered something into his ear, and he immediately stopped talking and blushed.

"You mean that? You'll wear whatever dress I choose for the dance?" He asked shyly.

"Only if you do this for me. I'd do it you, if you were on the bed." She replied.

"Fine, but you owe me big, Hermione." She laughed lightly.

"Right, just go do it please. For me." She smiled the one thing she knew he couldn't resist giving in to. He mumbled to himself as he walked over to Ron's bedside. He had to be discreet in his wording as the ginger boy was completely oblivious to the situation.

Or so everyone thought…

After ten or fifteen minutes of talking nonsense to the unconscious Weasley, Draco was bored and wished he would wake up already. Be careful what you wish for, Draco Malfoy, or you might just get it. Ron suddenly woke up with a start, and eyed 'Hermione' right away.

"Her-Hermione, is that you?" He asked sleepily. Draco was not expecting him wake up yet. He was going over in his head what he planned to say, as if the real Hermione was there by his side.

"Yeah, Ron, it's me. You sure gave me a fright. You've been missing for months!" Draco said nonchalantly.

Except Ron has known the entire time. He was told to feign innocence by the one controlling him. But he didn't know he's being controlled. Ron knew, though, that they will try to use the Veritaserum on him. The first question they'll most likely ask is "Who is controlling you?" followed by, "Is the person a student here?" and possibly, "Why after several months missing, Mister Weasley, have you come back now?"

Draco was asked to bring in the Headmaster as soon as Ron woke up. He returned with the elderly wizard and the Weasleys in tow and they were quite surprised to see Ron awake.

"Ron! You're awake!" "What happened to you, lil' bro?" "What is he going to do about his classes?" He heard everyone in the room speak at once. He needed to leave and soon. His 'master' was expecting him back possibly hours ago. He didn't know what she would do to him because he is so late. Then he heard Dumbledore speak.

"Quiet down please. We need to sort this out nice and calmly." He paused when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Professor Snape.

"Ah, yes, thank you Severus for preparing that for me. If Mister Weasley is well enough now, Poppy, we will be taking him for questioning."

"Yes, he is Albus." She answered. "He is as healthy as a horse, you would say." Fred and George broke out laughing, and their mother scolded them for being rude.

"Thank you again, Poppy." He smiled to the medi-witch. "Now if Mister Weasley would be so kind as to follow me, it would be greatly appreciated."

"What are you gonna to do me, sir?" Ron asked his voice without emotion.

"I'm only going to ask you a few questions, and you are to answer them truthfully, or I'll have to use a little truth serum to make sure you are." He replied calmly, not wanting to upset the young Weasley. He _has_ been through a lot this year, being missing for months and absent for classes.

"Right." The red-head said to no one in particular but was sure he heard him. "If you'd just sit down, we can start." The potions master broke his thought.

They walked to a room that was nearly as large as Dumbledore's office. Ron wasn't very surprised when he saw Draco and Hermione sitting together, talking. He remembered to fake it that he had nothing to do with them. He was only doing as he's been told to do. He tried to attack them by surprise but the chair he was in magically held him down, compliments of Snape. And so the interrogation began and Dumbledore started with the first question, which was easily predicated.

"Do you know who is controlling you? Do you even know you are being controlled?" These were the first questions he decides to ask.

"Why should I tell you? You're going to go after he- the person." He quickly covered up his mistake and smirked. He almost did blow his cover.

"Her? Is she a student here? Then what house is she in?" He pressed on. "Like I would tell you!" Ron snapped. "I'd loose the best thing in my life, if I did" He laughed.

When Hermione heard these words, she nearly fell to the floor, but she was caught by Draco and Professor Snape. Though Snape never liked her for the know-it-all she is, even he didn't want something bad to happen to her.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" she faintly heard him ask. "You look more pale than usual." She shook her head. Those words still ringing in her head. _I'm not special to him? Am I not good enough for him, or am I _too_ good for him? I need to lie down._

"Mister Malfoy, please take Miss Granger to Madam Pomfrey. The boy's words must have been too much of a shock for her." Dumbledore said worriedly.

"Of course, sir. Come on, Hermione. Don't listen to that brainwashed Weasel." He tried comforting her. "Those words don't mean a thing when he's like that. I'm pretty sure he said that just to get you out of the room. Don't listen to him."

His words were quite comforting to her, and this kind gesture made her like him even more. She felt safe in his arms, despite how silly that sounded to her. They walked back to the hospital wing where everyone still was. They took notice of how pale Hermione looked.

"What happened, 'Mione? I thought you both were staying for Ron's interrogation?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Ron happened. He said some horrible things to her and talked back to the professors." Draco answered for her, she was still in shock.

"What did Ron say exactly?" Molly Weasley spoke up.

"He said, and I quote, 'I'd lose the best thing in my life,' when Dumbledore asked if this 'her' was a student here. He said it deliberately to get 'Mione out of the room." He said sadly.

Just then they heard screaming. Not torturous screaming. This was like as if someone was trying to escape screaming. All of them immediately thought of Ron, and nearly caused a stampede to the interrogation room. They stopped running when Snape stepped out of the room.

"Everything's under control.. Mister Weasley was trying to escape from the room. He's refusing to take the truth serum. Perhaps there is someone who could coax him into drinking it?" Snape inquired. All eyes turned to Draco and Hermione.

"What? Why us?" The pair yelled at the same time.

"Because 'Mione," Harry got her attention. "He will listen to you. I think he may still have on a crush on you—"

"Well, then he can forget it! He lost my friendship when he thought I was a traitor by befriending Draco and Blaise–" "Wait. What about Zabini?" Harry interrupted her rudely.

"Harry! Will you let the girl finish already?" Ginny screamed at him.

"Thank you Ginny. It was Draco's idea to tell Blaise our secret since they're best mates. He's a nice guy, Harry. I trust him, so I hope that will be enough for you to change your mind about them." Hermione said sternly.

"They're Slytherins thought Hermione! Draco's a former Death Eater and so was his fa—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Harry James Potter." She said heatedly. "Don't you dare! Draco has changed, and I've seen it. He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman and so has Blaise. I really had expected this from Ron, but this coming from you is pathetic, and they'd be happy to back me up on this! He's no more a Death Eater than I am!"

He received glares from all around the room, and even the two boys heard the girl defending them. The Weasley's were even on her side.

"Am I missing something here? Because it feels like you all are keeping something from me." Harry spoke again. He felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

_Harry has a right to know._ Draco thought. He motioned to come closer. He didn't like what he was doing but Hermione was still in a bit of shock. He thought it would be better for her to tell him, but he _has_ a right to know the truth.

"Well, honestly she should be telling you, but she's not in a right state to do so. I think you should sit down Potter. This might come as a huge shock to you. Please, just sit down." Draco pleaded, and Harry didn't like it.

Twenty minutes later, Draco explain to Harry what was said at the meeting he came to the end of, and he did not take it well. Everyone knew they were running out of time. Harry was, to simply put it, in a rage. He was yelling and casting jinxes, curses, and spells everywhere in the room. They knew how he felt.

"Why? Why Hermione? You couldn't of had told me this yourself instead of him? You have less than two weeks to change back or else you're stuck like this forever. I've already lost one best friend this year, Hermione, and Merlin know I can't, I won't, be able to handle loosing you to a stupid spell!" Harry screamed in frustration and anger.

"I know Harry! I know! Merlin, I can't take this anymore and Draco can't either. I should have told you first thing, but then this happened with Ron. I'm so sorry Harry. I am so sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't blame her, Potter. I could have told you too. Actually, Blaise and Ginny could and should have too. Sorry Potter." Draco apologized. Harry turned to face the red haired girl.

"Ginny, you knew? You knew this entire time, and didn't tell me? How could you Ginny? I thought you loved me." Harry was pissed. "I-I I'm sorry Harry!" She started to cry. "But I didn't tell you because I knew you would act this way! Also, I'm breaking up with you because I am obviously not important to you any more." She added. "That means, Potter, I'm not going to the dance with you. I'm going with Blaise."

"Bl-Blaise? Why him?" He asked, upset that his now- ex girlfriend is going to the dance with a Slytherin! "You seem to be asking a lot of questions today, Potter. They're going together because he actually cares for the girl!" Malfoy yelled.

"He's right, you know. Blaise is the one who comforted me after you left me crying in the Room of Requirement! Have you any idea how much that hurt! Never speak to me again, or else you'll have the pleasure of my Bat-Bogey Hex." She said smugly. Harry was hurt. It hurt worse than when his scar seared such horrible pain because of the connection to Voldemort.

Snape came into the room, and spoke. "Draco and Miss Granger." They turned to him. "The headmaster will see you again. Follow me." There was a hint of concern in his voice and that worried them immensely.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Please sit. I have some news to tell you. After Mister Weasley finally settled down, we gave him a dose of the Veritaserum. It hasn't worn off yet, so I'm giving you the chance to ask him questions yourself." The elderly Headmaster's voice was distant, and tried not to make eye contact with the young witch and wizard. "And, please do not try to refuse to ask. I believe if you do, he will remember his past with you, Miss Granger." They could only nod in understanding.

"Miss Granger should go first, then Draco if he has anything to add after she's finished." Snape said. She nodded again, and walked over to Ron.

"Hi Ron. Do you know who I am?" She apprehensively asked.

"Yes. You're the slimy ferret who took Hermione away from me. I love her." The words hurt Draco after hearing his confession. She didn't seem unfazed by it at all.

"No, Ron. I _am_ Hermione. A spell caused us to switch bodies. Do you know of anyone who could do this to us? Or if you had anything to do with it?" She continued.

"Yes." He answered after some thought. "Who is it? Tell me Ron. It's the same person controlling you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's the same person, and I know who she is, but you or the ferret won't like who it is." He spat back. "How do I know it's really you Hermione? Show me your Patronus as proof." There was a nasty smirk on his face.

"Fine, I will." She paused, and thought of a happy memory. It wasn't with Ron and Harry. It was Draco she thought of. Then she said the words: "_Expecto Patronum"_ with a wave of her wand, an otter came from the tip. Draco was amazed. He's read that the Patronus Charm is quite difficult to conjure, but she did it with perfection. He was awe-struck. Ron was convinced enough, and started to shift around in the chair that is holding him down, uncomfortably. He remembers.

"Okay, that's proof enough." He shouted with such emotion, the action shattered her concentration. "Just stop. I'll tell you, but she told me if I did, she'd kill me." He looked serious. More serious than she had ever seen him before.

Seeing her so weak, so vulnerable from loosing her best friend only made Draco want to comfort her all the more, to keep the tears from coming.

"It's Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. But she's not working alone. She has Astoria Greengrass working with her too. They share a common goal: to get rid of Hermione and have Draco to themselves. So they would get him and I'd get Hermione." Ron finally confessed.

Snape left to find Parkinson and Greengrass to put a stop to this madness. Draco was copying Harry's actions from earlier. He was so angry at them. And poor Hermione; she looked as if she was about to cry. Draco rushed to her side and held her close. The sight of them made Ron sick. He thought it should be him comforting her, not the slimy ferret. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"I can assure you, Mister Weasley, your safety if you choose to cooperate with us." All of us smiled when he nodded his head tiredly. Potions take a lot of energy out of you after it wears off. He last saw 'his' Hermione jump into Draco's arms. The reason he even decided to agree to the plan was to make sure they ended up together, and that Hermione would hate Draco again. Now it would be near impossible to separate them. Then he swore under his breath as he listened to Draco asked her to teach him to Patronus Charm, and she said 'yes' as he drifted off to sleep.

_**A/N: Harry wasn't too OOC, right? I mean, he would seriously act like he did in this chapter, but he was putting on an act for Hermione to not get upset at him. Ron on the other hand, there's no excuse for his behavior...especially after they'll fall in love. But I can't spoil it when they do :P I'm writing chapter 14, titled: "Draco's Patronus" I'll keep working on it and post it as soon as I can :D Please PLEASE remember to review or else I'll send Ginny's Bat-bogey hex after you!**_


	14. Draco's Patronus

**Chapter 14 "Draco's Patronus" (Words: 3,959)**

**_A/N: I guess this happens in the HB/HG Common room. The bold within the story is A/N's. Longest chapter yet, over 4K words! If I get three more reviews for this chapter, I will post what I've written so far for Chapter 15 "Dates and Dances"_**

Ever since the interrogation, Ron told the truth and Pansy and Astoria were given detention every Saturday, and were not allowed to attend the dance. All Hogsmeade privileges were stripped from the girls. Both sets of parents were horribly embarrassed at because of their daughter's actions towards Hermione and Draco, but more towards her though.

Ron was set free of the mind control and wouldn't be able to remember anything. He was told the truth, and couldn't understand how she's been able to put up with the ferret, let alone been stuck in his body for nearly the entire time he's been missing. He told her that she wasn't allowed to see Malfoy anymore, _or_ fall in love with him. He thought he was being the protective big brother to her, because he thought the Malfoys were still evil.

"I can't just _leave_ him, Ronald. You've been jealous of him this entire time. You were jealous then and you still are now! Leave now or else I won't be responsible for my actions if you don't. I hate you, Weasley, and never talk to me again!" She yelled with all the anger that had been boiling up in her during the practice with Draco. Ron came barging in without notice; they wondered how he got in without the password. Either way, he scared the living daylights out of them.

"Fine! I don't care, if you've chosen him over me, Hermione! I've loved you since fifth year!" He yelled back. "That was only because in forth year you finally realized I _am_ a girl! I mean, I know I'm not currently one at the moment, but you know what I mean!" She taunted, and then she was held back by Draco in case she attacked him.

"You have no right to call her that anymore Weasel! GET OUT!" Draco screamed at him.

"Yeah? Well, news flash Granger. I hate you too! I'm outta here." He yelled with anger again, and left the room without a second look. Hermione looked as if she were about to break down in tears, having just lost one of her best friends. Draco came to her side to comfort her.

"I can't believe him! I've done nothing wrong to him to deserve this! Don't leave me, Draco, please." Hermione sobbed and her tears were getting on his shirt. He held her close and tight, and was afraid to let go of her.

"Draco, what would you say if I told you I fancy you?" she asked him after she'd calmed down.

"Well, I think I'd say I fancy you too." He softly whispered. "Hermione, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." He was pleading to Merlin that she would say 'yes'.

"You know I will, Draco. I'd love -" She began but he cut her off politely with a kiss.

"I wasn't done talking, love. I was trying to ask if you'd like to, um," He was nervous, and she was curious to what he was attempting to ask her. "What is it, Draco?"

"Will you give me the honor of becoming your boyfriend? Would you go to the dance with me as my girlfriend?" He asked quietly, sheepishly, shyly, and overall, nervous of her response. Her response surprised the both of them.

She kissed him. Over and over. _I guess that answers my question._ Draco thought happily.

She was afraid to let go of him in case he went for a pureblood witch. That thought scared her mercilessly. They'd just got together, and both were afraid to loose what they had found with each other.

"You don't know what you got until it's gone." She quietly mumbled. He looked at her questioningly.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"A muggle quote: 'You don't know what you got until it's gone.' It made me think of what I'd do if you chose some pureblood witch over me." She replied sadly.

"Merlin, Hermione. Don't ever think that, please. We just confessed our love. You really thought I'd abandon you in the middle of this. I love you Hermione, and please don't ever forget that. I really do love you." They kissed and kissed until they had to stop for a breath of air. They laughed together, and once the laughter died down, he broke the nice silence between them.

"Don't we have somewhere to be? I won't take 'no' for an answer." He smirked.

"Yeah, you're right, but that could wait a while longer. I want to stay like this with you." She answered back. They cuddled together, not wanting to let go, and both were glad and grateful at the same time for their little 'adventure'; without it, they never would have fallen in love, and he never would have changed without her in his life. She closed her eyes to rest a little, and heard him say 'I love you' as she dozed off with a smile on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let's get started on practicing your Patronus okay, Draco?" He nodded to follow her instructions. She has been teaching him the Patronus charm because he asked her, and she promised. This is their third practice since the interrogation with Ron.

She has been teaching him the Patronus Charm because he asked and she promised. They've been doing this for the past week, since Ron showed up and confessed everything.

"You need to relax and think of a happy thought. Repeat after me: _Expecto Patronum_." He nodded to follow her instructions.

"_Expecto Partronum_" He repeated the words, and wand movements.

"Very good. Now watch me closely." She took a deep breath, and exhaled.

Happy memories flowed through her mind. Memories with Harry and Ron, care-free and laughing together; having the time of their lives. Then she concentrated hard. Draco entered her mind. She thought of their Christmas date, and thought of Blaise. She silently laughed.

Hermione kept that memory fresh, and recited the incantation: _Expecto Patronum._

A silver mist came from her wand in the form of an otter. Draco was impressed that she could do that charm so easily. He thought it was flawless, coming from the 'brightest witch of her age'. He smirked.

"I used to have trouble with the Patronus, you know. It was back in fifth year with Dumbledore's Army..." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for that, back then. I don't know what made me do it, but I wish that Umbridge woman never came here. She was like a female Voldemort." They both laughed. They hadn't laughed in such a long time, they thought they'd forget how to.

"Your turn, Draco. Let's see what yours is." She smiles brightly. Her smiles were contagious to him, so he smiled too. He was very happy with Hermione, whenever it is they are together. So, he closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath in, exhaled, and repeated this a couple times.

He concentrated hard on the memory they shared together in Hogmeade during Christmas. Their first kiss also came to mind, but just being there in the room with her filled him with happiness.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Draco finally shouted, and startled Hermione a little. The silver mist grew from the tip of his wand and shaped into a fox. What Hermione saw on Draco's face wasn't his normal smirk; instead she saw one turn into a handsome smile. She went over to him and hugged him.

"Congrats Draco. You've made a perfect Patronus, and I must say that a fox most certainly suits you. You're as sly as a fox, as a muggle saying goes, but you certainly make that point true enough for a Slytherin like you." She winked and kissed him soundly.

"Had I known how to make one before, I would've done it years ago if I had known you would kiss me like that!" He smirked.

"We should take a break, yes?" She asked tiredly.

"Sure. A short nap would be nice..." He answered as a yawn attacked. They went over to the couch, snugging close to each other to keep warm. Draco uses his wand to start a fire. He sits back down with a blanket in hand to cover them both. Hermione gently rested her head on his chest as her eyes felt heavy watching the fire flicker in the dark.

"This is nice." She quietly said. "I wanted to tell you a secret, Draco."

"What is it you want to tell me, love?" He asked just as quietly. "I think I love you." He barely heard, when she thought he didn't, but he did.

"Really? Because I think I love you too." He smiled at her and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>They woke up about an hour later after their confessions, and they thought they had gone back to normal. A 'fancying love' isn't the same as 'true love', of course. They thought something would happen after their 'I love You's, but nothing did. Then it hit them; they had to know they loved each other, not just think they did.<p>

Unfortunately, the plan that Hermione thought of hadn't worked for them. When they woke up, they saw they were still in each other's bodies.

"Damn it! Why didn't it work!" Hermione shouted. "Why didn't what work?" Draco asked curiously.

"We said we loved each other, but we're still like this!" She was still yelling, and it was getting on his nerves. "Unless..." she spoke to herself so he didn't hear. She just realized the flaw in her plan.

"Hermione! Calm down, please! What was your plan?" He spoke calmly so she would calm down.

"Doesn't it make sense to you? The spell specifically said that we are not allowed to switch back until we know _and_ fall in love." She spoke with intensity. Then he realized it too.

"You're right. It said that we must fall in love, we cannot just _think_ we are. We can't switch until we do." He confessed sadly.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? I mean, we're <em>so<em> close with switching back to normal. This is just so frustrating!"

"I don't know, love. But we will get back to normal when the time comes, well maybe..." He starting to speak normally then his voice got softer.

"What do you mean, Draco?" She asked.

"I mean, we could switch right here and now if we wanted to."

"That wouldn't be possible unless you actually...You had better not be lying about this Malfoy. I am dead serious here." She called him by his last name, and she only does so when she is extremely angry at him.

"'Mione, calm down. I'm serious too. We only have four days to be able to switch back before this" he points back and forth between them, "becomes permanent. We both know we do not want that to happen. So please, if you do love me, and it's real, please just say the words to save us the pain." He explained, and she calmed down.

"But, what if it doesn't work again?" She cried.

"Well, there's only one way to test that." He replied, and became silent to think for a moment. "Hermione, after what has happened these past three months, between switching bodies, being Head Boy with you and getting to know you better, you're different than most the girls who throw themselves at me. You don't whine or complain when I don't give you enough attention, and I'm thankful for that. I love that you're you, and the know-it-all bookworm the Gryffindors at least know and love." At this point, Hermione was nearly in tears, and grinning- no smiling- at him, knowing what's coming.

"Merlin Hermione! I love you! And I know it's not just a crush, because Malfoys don't have school crushes." He finished with a smirk.

"You're saying as if crushes are a _bad_ thing! I've had a slight crush on you since our fifth year, possibly even before that. And...I love you too Draco, and I know it's not a crush either." She confessed her true feelings for him.

As soon as she finished her sentence, they both felt the familiar burning sensations in their chests, and both started gasping for breath. Draco stretched his hand for her to grab hold of, and they both lost conciseness to make the switch-back happen. They didn't let go of each other's hand for dear life.

* * *

><p>When they woke up again, Hermione brought her other hand, not in Draco's, to her hair, and shouted for joy because she was back to normal. <strong>(AN: They HAVE switched back to normal!)** She saw Draco, her hand in his, and gently caressed his face. _He's so peaceful when he's asleep._ She smiled.

"Draco..." she whispered in his ear. "Draco, wake up." He stirred a little. She thought of something Slytherin-worthy, smirked a most Draco smirk, and then went to work. Well, she tried to because he has a good grip on her hand.

When she finally got him to let go, she ran to her room, got her makeup, put lipstick on, a luscious red color which made her lips nice and plump. She did her eyes with a silver and a lighter shade of the Slytherin green eye shadow. A little blush wouldn't hurt either. _Oh, he's in for such a __surprise_, she thought. _And now for the dress._

She searched and searched for her favorite silver dress she's been dying to wear for Draco. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. She smirked so evilly, you could possibly take her as a Slytherin more than a Gryffindor. She's gonna make him take her out to dinner for a date.

The dress fell down to the floor even with matching heels on. It hugged every curve and wasn't too revealing, although it showed her back. She felt absolutely beautiful in the dress, she never thought she would ever find an opportunity to wear it.

"Hermione! Where'd you go?" She heard him shout, apparently worried for her.

"I'm up here Draco. I'm just changing." She shouted back down to him, fake innocence in her voice.

"Changing into what? I'm coming up there!"

"NO! I mean no, it's a surprise! Stay down there or go to your room and change into something nicer!" She yelled bossily. He mumbled off while walking to his room. She waved her wand to dress up her hair into nice ringlets falling from a bun, similar to what she did for the Yule Ball in forth year.

**10 minutes later**

"Are you ready yet Draco!" Hermione yelled to him once more. She was 'kidnapping' Draco for him to take _her_ on a date, now that they've switched back. She'd just needed to get permission to leave the school grounds for a few hours. She scribbled it down on a piece of parchment, and attached the note to Draco's personal owl. He has given her permission to use Hades, his owl, before so she needn't worry about him. A few more minutes later, Draco hadn't come up to get her, but Hades did come back with a response.

_Miss Granger,_

_This is such wonderful news! You are a sneaky one too, Miss Granger. Be nice to him, and yes, you both may have permission to go out until eleven tonight. Have fun._

_Headmaster_

She smiled. They now had three and a half hours to go on their 'improv' date. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Hermione?" It was only Draco, and laughed a little. "Are you ready yet? Where exactly are we going?"

"That, my love, is for me to know, and you to find out. It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise." She poked her head out her door. "Just wait another minute for me downstairs, okay? I'll be right out." She winked then shooed him away.

"Alright, I'm going already! If I didn't know you any better, Hermione, I think you would have made a great Slytherin. You've always kept me on my toes." He winked back, and she blushed.

"Thanks, Draco. It's good to know you can actually compliment someone sincerely." She teased. "Now go, or I won't come out." She playfully stuck her tongue, and he copied. "I'll go, just hurry up. I want to know what you're planning."

A few more minutes later, Hermione finally came out of her room, and carefully walked down the steps not to step on her dress. As she got to the bottom step, she saw Draco in his usual chair reading her favorite Muggle book _Pride and Prejudice._ He glanced up a slight moment, saw her, then started reading again. Then he did exactly what she wanted him to do: a double-take. She smirked proudly as this was achieved. His eyes widened and as he stood up, he felt his blood rush south, and his pants became terribly tight.

"Y-you look stunning, 'Mione. Silver definitely looks...amazing on you." He sincerely complimented her.

"Thank you, Draco. You look very handsome yourself." She replied, looking at his black suit with a Slytherin green tie.

"Thanks. So, where is it exactly we are going? We don't have permissi-..." Draco was cut off by her for putting the note from Dumbledore in his hands, and his lips shaped an 'O'.

"Come on now. We don't have much more time to waste. You want to surprise me for our date?" Hermione slyly asked.

"Date? Us? Now?" He was shocked she even wanted to go on one with him.

"Yes, is there a problem with going on one?"

"No, no. Of course not, but why?" He replied, taking everything in. "Let's go, I have the perfect place for a date." He smiled.

They walked together to Hogsmeade, and Hermione charmed her dress to be shorter on the way there because the paths were slightly muddy from the snow melting. The dress was a gift from Cissy, but she's not about to tell Draco that. Once they got to a restaurant, her dress returned to her original length.

They came to a restaurant that he recognized and has been to several times before with his parents. They went to the door, and he held it open for her. "Thanks," she quietly said. He smiled. She wrapped her hand around his arm, and guided her to a booth a waiter brought them too. She asked for water and he for pumpkin juice. The waiter came back with their drinks, and took their orders. Hermione ordered some pasta with shrimp, and Draco ordered a steak, well-done, with a baked potato and a side order of Cesar salad for them to share.

They finished their food, and then had a piece of pumpkin pie each **(why not? it's the holidays lol)**. There weren't too many people in the restaurant that it was overcrowded; it was actually the perfect number of people there. Draco got up from his seat, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and asked her to dance which she said yes to. He guided her over to the dance floor near the band that was playing a slow Jazzy tune.

He twirled her around a couple times then caught her in his arms, she facing out and her back to him. She untangled herself from his grasp and turned around. They stayed in step while going around in small circles, many eyes on the young but odd looking couple. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She would do this every day with him if she could, just them together and having an amazing time.

Draco stopped a second dancing, took the hand from her waist to her chin and tilted her head to him. They shared lips once more. They broke apart and both smiled at each other. Draco was the first to speak.

"Hermione, I know I haven't been the best person to you these past six years, but you've forgiven me and for that I am so grateful. I was very serious about asking you to be my girlfriend earlier, and I hope you will say 'yes' because I love you. So, Hermione, will you be my date for the Valentine's Day dance and be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was speechless at how romantic his little speech was, and tears were nearly escaping her eyes. She gave him a watery smile, an excited 'yes! yes! yes!' and multiple short make out sessions later, it was nearly time to go, as Draco glanced at his watch that said '10:43 pm'. So Draco left the money on the table with a tip for the good service, and he accompanied her out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"I had an amazing time, Draco. Thank you for taking me out." Hermione told him sweetly.

"Good," he said. "I did too. Good thing you don't have two left feet." He joked and she lightly slapped him playfully. They laughed walking together back to the school.

"I love you, Hermione. I really do." He told again with a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Draco." She said back, but she kissed him on the lips instead. He _is_ taller than her.

They got back to their shared Common room within the time they had left to be out. Before they went to their separate rooms, they shared a final kiss that was full of passion and love, they hugged, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is <strong>**Chapter 14. NOW FULL LENGTH! Please Review! Thank you!**

**11/11/11 PS: Who actually expected me to update yesterday? Since it was the 10th, and I've been updating on the 10th of each month.**

**11/16/11 PSS: Is it confusing with the many confessions? ^^; I'm sorry if it is! ****I'm trying to not make this story rated T, but it's so hard not to let my imagination run wild. I made a impromptu surprise date! I changed the rating to T because of what happens to Draco when he sees Hermione in the silver dress for the first time. I never really expected something like that to even happen in my story, being K+ up to this chapter lol**

**Oh, and is the description of the date good enough? I've always been so horrible at describing things, so I hope I did good doing the date :D**

**Link to picture of Hermione's dress (without the spaces): www . of dresses 491 / Long - Silver - Empire - Dress . html Nice right? ;D**

**Chapter re-submitted: 11/16/11**

**_Written 10/9/11 and finished 10/17/11_**


	15. Dates and Dances Part 1

**Chapter 15 "Dates and Dances: Part 1" (Words: 2,846)**

**_A/N: This chapter is extremely late and is currently unfinished. I started this chapter on 10/17/11 and I'll still write it as I type it up. Thank you so much for all the reviews for my previous chapters! Anyway, on with the chapter! Oh, and the 'switch' will now be called by 'it' or the 'incident' from now on._**

After the switch back, 'personal time', and their confessions, the newly official couple was inseparable. Ron still couldn't believe she chose him- the _ferret_- over himself; the ginger was crushed when she told him to leave her alone and never talk to her again. Ginny thought was completely fine with this, and Harry was getting used to the idea of Hermione going out with their one-time enemy. Nonetheless, the three were happy to have the real Hermione back.

They went to Dumbledore's office as he instructed in his note to them to see his parents and the Weasley's to show off his newly found Patronus. Dumbledore, after receiving Hermione's note, immediately sent off owls to the Malfoy's and Weasley's to tell them the good news. He even opened the Floo to his office for the parents and family.

Hermione and Cissy were minding their own conversations together. Lucius came over as he heard them giggling uncontrollably.

"Now now, Cissy. We need to be talking about 'the incident'. What were you two talking about anyway?" Lucius Malfoy intervened their conversation. They looked at each other.

"Girl talk," the two ladies simply answered simultaneously, and both giggled to themselves.

"Right. Let's get on with the meeting now, shall we?" He said sternly.

Lucius and Cissy took their seats and so did Draco and Hermione. The younger couple intertwined their fingers together for support of what is about to be discussed during the meeting. Dumbledore stood and started to read from a parchment.

"It has come to my attention that Ronald Weasley was put under a 'brain-control potion and its effects are similar to the Imperius Curse. The two students responsible for this terrible deed are Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson.

"The parents of both girls have been informed, and they have been stripped of all Hogsmeade privileges, and will receive detention for the rest of the year. Both girls will not be allowed to either Valentine's Day this coming Saturday and Miss Parkinson will not be allowed to attend the Seventh Year's Annual Graduation Ball at the end of the year. Mister Weasley has been informed of what has happened since the incident between the younger Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." He paused a moment to catch his breath, then continued on.

"For better news, the two have come together to make the best Head Boy and Girl this school has ever seen since James Potter and Lily Evans. For the course of three months and six days, they've been living in each other's shoes, and have come here tonight to tell you some wonderful news to share with you all." He smiled at the young couple and motioned them to come forward. They got up, and looked at everyone in the room. All the Weasleys, Harry, the Malfoys, Blaise Zabini, and Professors Snape and McGonagall were present, and patiently waited for them to say something.

"Hello everyone," Hermione started. "Draco and I have some great news to share." She paused to look at Draco, and he smiled to her to keep going. "Well, as of last night, Draco and I switched back to normal."

Everyone stared in amazement and disbelief. Not that they _didn't_ believe her, they only wanted a little evidence to prove this.

"To prove this," Draco interrupted their murmurings, "we will perform our Patronuses." He said charmingly as if he read their minds. "You want to go first, Mione?" He asked.

Ron's face turned red when he heard Malfoy say Hermione's nickname that only her close friends were allowed to call her. He felt extremely jealous at the act, because he was in love with Hermione as well. But he also felt guilt after he remembered what Malfoy told him about what he said to her during the interrogation. The best he could do now was let the girl of his dreams go.

Ron woke out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. As he looked up, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Hermione's otter dance around the room. Everyone was cheering and gathering around her, saying their congratulations, but Draco spoke, or rather yelled as loud as he could to get the crowd of family and friends to settle and quiet down. As they did, they looked at the blond questioningly.

"As you saw Hermione's Patronus just now, with a little training from her, um, I've found mine, so I'll show you."

With a moment to think about the one person who loves him, he smiled at her, then said the incantation with a flick of his wand. His parents along with the rest watched in him in amazement as the fox left the tip of his wand and flew about the office. Dumbledore and Professor Snape were wonderfully amused; they couldn't have been more proud for the Malfoy heir than at any other moment.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy knew at that exact moment that their son changed all for the better and it was all thanks to the girl who they previously thought was filth and lower than dirt. But Hermione Granger proved to them, their son, her friends and herself that anything was possible with a little faith.

_N_arcissa, or Cissy as she prefers, was so happy to have her son back. She held her son tight in a hug and included Hermione. Lucius, also glad, showed his appreciation in a different way with a gentle smirk and patted Draco on the back.

Cissy went to Hermione to give her a hug too. She whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Hermione. You've made my dragon very happy. I can tell you two had lots of bonding time." Hermione blushed. "As long as you're both happy, we will be too."

"Y-yeah, we did, Cissy. Draco has really changed since the switch. Please forgive me, but when we first met, I really thought he'd only be a stuck-up, spoiled, egotistical prat." She gave a small laugh when they heard Draco mumble under his breath "I heard _that_ 'Mione.". "But now I know I've been wrong all along, after 6 years of classes together."

"Yes, I'd have thought the same had I been in your place your first year. It was the way he, his father and I were taught and brought up, that Purebloods are superior to Halfbloods and Muggle-borns. I honestly never knew _he_ was a Halfblood himself or else I would have done a better job keeping my husband away from that maniac."

"But now," Cissy continued, "that doesn't matter any more because witches like you deserve more than magic, but also respect, and you, my dear, have just earned it from the Malfoys and Blacks." Cissy hugged her again with an honestly sweet smile.

"Thank you Cissy. I'm honored, but I couldn't have done it without my friends of course. I love your son. He's been the perfect gentleman ever since 'it' happened, and we're both very glad to be back to normal now. He's not who I thought he was, but he's something both of us want him to be." Hermione said. She liked Draco's mother very much, and Lucius will just have to get used to her a little mor_e_.

Draco walked to his parents and did something that surprised everyone, even Hermione, and watched him hug them. Cissy responded and put her arms around her son, with a caring smile and tears starting to flow down her face. Lucius was shocked at first, but he did wrap his arms around his wife and son in a warm embrace; a rare but real smile formed on his face. Lucius invited Hermione into the hug and she was more than happy to join.

When they ended the hug, Lucius was the first to speak to her.

"Miss Granger-" He started.

"Hermione, please."

"It has come to my attention that my son Draco is courting you?" He asked her.

"Courting, sir?" She asked him back with a light laugh.

"Yes, courting, or what is it you youngsters call it now these days? 'Dating'?" He chuckled. "My wife has not been quite as prejudiced towards Muggle-borns as I or my son, and we both have changed our views, but since she has approved of you," He looked to his wife, and she smiled for him to continue. "I am not one to go against my wife, but you must be prepared if Draco ever asks you _the_ question." He chuckled again when she and his son blushed, and Hermione could only nod, her mouth in an 'O' shape. She understood what the elder Malfoy meant.

"Let's not overwhelm the poor girl. This is much to take in, Lucius. I'll have my talk with her when the time is right." Cissy said, saving Draco and Hermione from any more embarrassment.

"All right, Cissy. I trust you. It was good seeing you again, son. You too, Hermione." He said his good byes with a slight but present smile to them, then left but would wait for her again, knowing she'd want to talk to them like last time.

"Draco, I think you and Hermione have gained Lucius' permission. He gave it quite subtly I barely noticed it. And Hermione," She gave a slight pause. "I know this year has been hard on the both of you, but I'm very proud that you've stuck this out until the end. You're exactly what I've been looking for a girlfriend for Draco." She gave them a hug then left the room, seeing her husband patiently waiting for her, and they departed for Malfoy Manor once again.

"Well, that was...interesting, and went a lot better than expected." Draco expressed.

"I agree, I never thought your father'd be so accepting with a Muggle-born dating his son." She smiled half-heartedly at the realization.

"It's gonna be okay, 'Mione. All we have to worry about now is the dance this Saturday." He reassured her, and put an arm around her to bring her closer to him for a hug. **(Lots of hugging and smiling in this chapter LOL)**

Then it hit them.

"SATURDAY?" They yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness! How could we have forgotten about the dance? I haven't got a dress, but I know you'd have the dress robes already. I don't have the time or money to go shopp-" Draco hushed his girlfriend with a kiss once again. It <em>is<em> very effective, he mused. He smirked at her reaction.

"Love," she blushed at his pet name for her. "I've already taken care of your dress. In fact, I had sent off your measurements to my mother about a month ago. I had expected we would forget about the dance and shipping at one point or another, so I sent them to my mum because she knows some people," He winked. "I did it while I was still in your body to save us the trouble if we forgot to do it before."

"Really? Oh! You're the greatest, Draco!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "When do we have to pick it up? What does it look like?" She asked innocently, playing along because she wanted to 'surprise' him with what his mother sent her just two weeks ago.

"Don't worry about getting it, Mione. It's been taken care of. And for what it looks like, we will have to wait and see when my mother brings it." He answered with a smile.

"Actually Draco, I've something to tell you. Um, you know the silver dress I wore for our date two nights ago?" Hermione started slowly.

"Yes, but what does your dress have to do with my mum?" He slightly paled.

"You see, Cissy sent it to me for Christmas. I didn't want to say anything. Well, actually, I couldn't because she asked me not to. Please, Draco don't be upset." She admitted. "It was supposed to be a surprise when we go to the dance."

"I'm not actually. You looked amazing in that dress. I hope you wear it for the dance. How did my mum know your size anyway?" He wondered.

"I told her in a letter after she asked me my size in one just before the holidays. She told me that I could have one of her dresses she used to wear for balls when she was younger. I will be wearing the same dress, unless she sends me another one." Hermione still looked slightly guilty to him.

"I believe you Hermione," He said, and she gave out a breath she didn't notice she was holding in. "I just can't believe you kept that a secret for so long! You're more Slytherin than you think. I might be rubbing off on you," He laughed. "You would have done great in my house, I think, if you had been born a Pureblood." He smirked at her. She playfully smacked his arm, laughing.

"Thanks. I think." She said, still laughing, and he joined in with her.

* * *

><p>He knew they would treasure and cherish moments like this together.<p>

Draco, looking back at the summer between first and second year, could not stop talking about Hermione to his parents. His father became suspicious of him talking non-stop about this one girl. His mother thought it was cute that Draco was developing his first crush, and told him to "follow whatever his heart felt was right." He tried, but that blew-over.

Even though Hermione has forgiven him of his past mistakes, forgetting about them is entirely different. He wanted her to notice him since his first year, and ruined his chance when he called her a "Mudblood" in second year.

When the Yule Ball happened, he very would have loved to of gone with Hermione instead of Pansy. He was extremely jealous of Viktor Krum, and that hurt him deeply.

Severus Snape didn't want the same thing that happened to him with Lily and James Potter to happen to his godson. He told Draco to stop the insults, but don't ignore the girl entirely. *Draco secretly had a crush on Hermione since third year. He thought it would be quite embarrassing liking a Muggle-born, but he still respected her for standing up for herself when she slapped him. He went to Snape, his Godfather, for advice, and what he said shocked him. "Blood does not matter. All blood is of the same color, no matter what their parentage. If she likes you back, then she will understand and forgive you."*

Snape told his godson that blood does not matter, and it shouldn't get in the way of wanting to love a Muggle-born. What Voldemort taught was completely wrong, he told him. Tom Riddle was a Half-blood. Since Snape is a Half-blood himself, he grew up sort of knowing about the World Wars and the reasons to start such wars were quite stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>1230/11: To the reviewer who goes by the name 'ExpectoPatronum', the BIGGEST Thank You to you for being my 30th reviewer! You seriously just made my day, and it's before the New Year's! ^_^**

**12/24/11: *This is a Head Canon I made up for a page I admin. I thought it fit perfectly in my story so I decided to include it ^_^ More is on its way! Stay tuned! :D**

**11/27/11: The paragraphs that start and end with an italicized letter was moved down to make the chapter flow better.**

**11/23/11 A/N: IT'S SHORT! PLEASE WAIT until the chapter is fully updated to review in case you don't want to repeat your words in a second review for the same chapter. Thank you again for reading, and I'll keep updating the chapter when I have more time to!**


	16. Author's Note Again, Sorry

Readers,

Unfortunately, there has been a slight setback in the progress of my writing fan fictions. My boyfriend broke up with me, so I won't be able to update for a while, as my mood affects my writing. I want to make sure the progress of all my stories is positive, and going through a break up won't help that. So, I hope you all can forgive my hiatus for a while longer, and help me get over the pathetic excuse of a guy. He broke up with me over FB, so it just completely ruined my day, and I was hoping to write the rest of 'SS' Chapter 15. Just bear with me for a week or two, and I promise to have at least 1 chapter of one of my stories up by the end of March. I thank you all so much for the support and reviews you have given me on all my stories, especially Maia, who has reviewed all my 'SS' chapters.

I am not giving up on getting better on writing. The guy I was with wasn't worth it if he couldn't break up with me face-to-face. That's sad, and I believe he's been leading me on since last January. But anyways, I'm sorry about this again, and I will be updating again soon! Thank you!

Megan Malfoy


	17. Dates and Dances Part 2

**Chapter 15 "Dates and Dances: Part 2" (Words: 3,327)**

_Ten hours before the dance_

Hermione and Draco fell asleep on the couch together after working on all the last minutes details for the dance. It took them nearly all night, and when they finished, both were too tired to walk to their rooms. They helped each other to walk to the couch, and Draco being barely awake, conjured a big enough blanket to cover them.

He was gently holding Hermione around the waist, in a protective manner, with her head on his chest and a small smile upon her face. Draco slowly woke up, and looked down at his girlfriend, and smiled.

'My girlfriend,' he thought to himself. 'That has a nice ring to it.' At this, he chuckled to himself, as he looked down at her again. He wondered what it would have been like had Hermione been a Pureblood.

'Would she even be the same person?' He thought long and hard about this, and decided she wouldn't be the Hermione Ganger he fell in love with. He was quite surprised when his parents were perfectly fine with him dating a Muggle-born witch, ultimately, the smartest witch of their year.

A moment later, he felt Hermione shift to get comfortable on the couch. She was still wearing a smile on her face, her eyes closed, and gently breathing. He couldn't stop gazing at the sleeping witch. She looked cute while she slept, he thought.

As he was smiling to himself, he didn't even notice Hermione had woken up, and was staring at him.

"What are you so happy about, Draco?" She asked him curiously with a big smile on her face, as if ready to laugh at his answer.

"Ah!" He jumped at her, and she started to laugh at his reaction. "Hermione!" he gasped, "don't ever do that again!"

His answer from her was laughter, and the sight of her laughing so hard, she was holding her sides.

"So-sor-sorry, Dr-Draco," she breathed. "Too-o funny. Your - ha ha – your face was priceless." She laughed, and it was another moment or two before her laughter died down.

"Are you done yet, 'Mione?" Draco asked her, a smile cracking at the surface. She giggled and smiled, "Yes, I think I am."

"Good. So why did you scare me like that?" He asked with his best straight face on.

"Because, one, you were staring off into space; and two, I thought it would be funny, and I was quite right about that," she laughed a little again.

"You didn't scare me. You only caught me off-guard," he argued with a smirk.

"Riiiiiight, think whatever you want," she teased. "We need to get the Great Hall decorated in time for the dance." She smirked at him and got up off the couch, noticing how cold the room was without the blanket on. She didn't even notice Draco leave to his room, and come out a moment later fully dressed, yelling her name.

"Hey Hermione. Hermione!" Draco shouted to help Hermione snap out of her trance.

"Yes, what?" she asked after a few moments.

"You were staring out in space this time. What's wrong?" Draco's voice was full of worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine, and it's not important anyway. We need to go down soon." She got up from the couch and started to walk to her room as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't give me that, Hermione, because I know you well enough after everything we have gone through together this year that you are lying to me right now!" Draco was not angry at her, just very upset at the fact she's lying to his face. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Lying? You think I'm lying to you just because you don't believe me when I say 'I'm fine'," At this, she noticed he was still holding on to her wrist with a good grip.

"And let go of me!" She yelled, and pushed him out of her way to leave their common room. She left so quickly, she was gone before he could stop her again. He sat down on the couch, and he could only think about what just occurred, and how he hurt the girl he loved again, but it was the last time it was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could from the Head Student's common room - away from <em>him<em>. He had hurt her again; not physically, but emotionally. That's why she wanted to get away, and be by herself, even if for only a minute.

She didn't want to cry, but when the tears came rolling down her cheeks, and started sobbing a little, did she notice someone holding her and helping to calm her down. She couldn't help but be curious as to who the stranger was, so she looked up and gasped at the sight of the mother of the person she was running away from.

"Nar- Narci- ssa," the young Gryffindor sober. She buried her head into the older witch's neck, and sobs went through her and wouldn't stop.

"Ssshhh ssshhhh. It's alright, Hermione. What did Draco do this time, my dear girl?" Narcissa quietly cooed into the distraught girl's ear. "What did he do?"

"He accused me of lying to him after he asked me if I was all right. He said I spaced out, but I can't remember why I did. I know he spaced out right before I did though." Hermione answered as best she could, and this satisfied Narcissa, but she noticed the young witch's reddened wrist. The elder witch helped Hermione up off the floor and brought her to her and Lucius' private room for the time being while visiting them about the switch, and were planning on staying until after the dance.

"Did my son do that as well? Let me have a look at it, dear, I won't hurt you." Hermione nodded her head, and gently raised her left wrist for her to examine.

"Draco," Hermione sucked in her breath, "must have had a firm grip on you. Let's soak it a little in some cold water, and I'll have another look at it in about twenty-five minutes. While you do that, I will have a short talk with my son. Don't worry about the Great Hall, Hermione, I will also make sure that it's all done." Narcissa smiled, and hugged Hermione for good comfort, and then left, off to see her son.

* * *

><p>Back in the Head's common room, Draco was still trying to think of the best way possible to apologize to Hermione. A moment later, he heard a knock from the entrance. He walked up to the door, hoping to Merlin it was Hermione, but instead found that it was his mother. Oh, how he knew by the look on his mother's face, he was in some trouble.<p>

"M-mother," he swallowed. _This must be worse than I thought if my own mother is here._ "Please, come in," he offered, and stepped aside.

"Thank you, son," she said intensely, and pursed her lips.

"Is there something bothering you, mother?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself.

"I came up to talk to you about something, or to be more precise, someone," she started, her tone even. "And it's exactly who've you been thinking about, Draco. I found her in an empty corridor, crying. What did you do to make Hermione so upset, Draco?" She yelled at him, but it was in the tone she was using he has dreaded hearing from her in such a long time.

"I yelled at her, but I didn't mean to. I -" Draco was cut off.

"'I didn't mean to.' Didn't mean to? That is unacceptable, Draco! I know I taught you better than that, dear son." It was the same tone throughout.

"No, I didn't! It's just. . . "Draco started, but decided to choose his words carefully as he always had around his mother when she was angry. But Narcissa wasn't angry; she was furious with Draco for hurting Hermione like the way he did. He tried again.

"It's just that when I saw her on the couch, staring out into nothing, it wasn't her 'thinking' look . . . it's hard to explain, but it looked like to me she was in some sort of trance. It may have to do with the switch for all we know. She looked scared at the same time, mother. I was only trying to help her, because I would never hurt after everything that happened to us."

Being a mother, Narcissa searched his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. She couldn't find anything in his grey-blue eyes that could tell her otherwise. She believed him.

"I believe you, Draco, but you have to put everything right again with Hermione," Narcissa said, calmly. "But if you ever do that to her again, I suppose I could let her deal with you. I've heard she has a _good punch_." She smirked, and made sure he got the meaning from the last two words. He immediately thought back to third year when she slapped him in the face.

"Draco, she was very upset when I found her. You need to apologize to her. She had red marks on one of her wrists, and she told me you grabbed her. Care to explain, Draco?" Narcissa inquired. She promised her that the Great Hall will get decorated. Draco sighed. She always knew how to get the truth out of him.

"After I wrongfully accused her of lying, she tried to leave the room, and I suppose I caught her by the wrist a little too hard. I didn't mean to hurt her, mom." She smiled at him, and walked over to bring him into her arms to comfort him.

"I know, sweetheart," she said. "I know. I promised her, while she is resting her wrist, that we would get the Great Hall decorated. She didn't tell me the theme, though. She has also been working very hard since it happened, so she deserves a break."

"It's Valentine's Day themed. She told me it's a muggle holiday, celebrates love and couples." Draco answered. He wanted to be with Hermione, and tell her how sorry he was for hurting her. He heard his mother snap her fingers, as if she had thought of an idea.

"Draco, you want to tell Hermione you're sorry, correct?"

"More than anything!"

"I have an idea. I think it's time to put your musical talents to the test," she proposed, smirking. Draco gulped. "I hope you have been keeping up with practicing your singing, because I have the perfect idea."

* * *

><p>Narcissa knew, of course, that her son was dealing with more pressing issues than to practice his singing the past several months. She was only teasing him, and he was freaking out over the idea she shared.<p>

"Why do I have to do this again?" He asked for the umpteenth time. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her son, and his unusual shyness. She smiled at him though, because he is in love.

"Because, Draco, I think if you don't do this, she won't forgive you. Therefore, it's the only way," she answer, and a sigh came from him.

"I do hate it when you're right, mom," he said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I know, dear, but you love me for it. Now, let's get busy and start decorating the Hall," the blond witch answered, kissing him on the head. They got to work, and with the help of several students from the houses, the Great Hall was completely decorated and finished within three and a half hours.

Through out the Hall, several different shades of red and pink could be found. The four tables were gone for the night, and each had been replaced by several round tables that could sit up to eight people. The table cloths matched with the décor and on each table was a vase full of blooming red and pink flowers. As an extra touch to bring everything together, Dumbledore transfigured a large mirror into a heart-shaped multi-colored disco ball. Overall, Hermione would be quite impressed with the amazing job everyone did.

Narcissa made sure to check on Hermione as she said she would and while checking up on the young witch, she updated her with the decorating.

"Students from all four houses are contributing with decorating, Hermione. No hate or negativity between anyone there. It's amazing what happens after the Dark Lord was defeated," Narcissa commented, and Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see the Hall tonight," Hermione said, and then frowned a little. "I hope your son knows that I won't be talking to him until he apologizes, and until he does, he can expect to go with someone else tonight." Narcissa frowned deeply.

"Hermione, you don't mean that. Draco –"

"Yes I do! And don't say his name. There is only so much one person can handle from another. Whether he meant it or not, I won't talk to him until he makes it up to me!" Hermione yelled, and tears were threatening to fall.

"Hermione, sweetie," the older woman tried to calm the Gryffindor girl down, "please, calm down. I know my son has been horrible to you and your friends!" She cried. "But believe me when I say he did not mean to harm or upset you this morning. He was simply worried over you and overreacted. He truly and deeply cares for you, my dear. He was freaking out over not having a way to tell you he's sorry. He loves you very much, and if he didn't, you would not have been able to switch back to normal."

Hermione could not think of anything to say. What Narcissa was saying was true, and made complete sense. Hermione realized what a horrible mistake she made when she ran out on Draco, and that broke her.

"Oh Cissy! Please tell Draco I'm sorry! I am so sorry for running out on him and for yelling at him," Hermione cried, and Narcissa was holding her in her arms once more.

"I think Draco would rather hear that for himself instead of his mother telling him," she chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, to which Hermione did laugh at a little. "Why don't you start getting ready for tonight, and I will be back to check up on you again after we finish down there. Are you going to wear the dress I sent to you over holiday?" Cissy smiled.

"All right, I could use Ginny's help to get ready anyways. Sort of, because I wore the silver one for our date back during Christmas break, but he did tell me he would love to have me wear it again for tonight," the bookworm answered.

"That's good. I need to head back down, so you go ahead and get a little rest before the dance starts," she suggested.

"That would be nice. I'll ready my dress first, and Ginny can help me with my hair and make-up. Thank you, Cissy." Hermione said with a small yawn.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I will tell Draco to expect you, and that you're sorry?" She asked.

"Actually, I think I will tell him myself," Hermione replied with a small smile.

Narcissa smiled knowingly at the young witch. "Of course, dear, but I will tell him you're expecting to be escorted down," she nodded in response. "All right, I'll see you later, Hermione. If anyone could possibly make Draco any happier than he is right now, it's you. Just remember that his father is still getting used to the idea of you and Draco being together. Lucius is still learning the hard way." Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"Of course, I understand," she said, and gave the older blond witch a final hug before she went to find Ginny. Narcissa smiled to herself.

"That went better than I had expected," she said out loud, to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Narcissa quietly walked back down to the Great Hall, surprised to find it nearly finished. She walked over to Draco after spotting him out of the crowd of working students.<p>

"Draco, darling, could we talk for a moment, please?"

"Oh mother! How is Hermione? Is she still coming tonight? Maybe I should go –" She gave him a look to make him be quiet so she could finish talking.

"Draco, Hermione is doing fine for right now. She's taking a short nap before she gets ready and you escort her to the dance," Draco gulped. "Now now, this is no time to be skipping out, not when you have come this far. Hermione will be telling you something important as well, but I won't tell you as she asked me not to. You will do perfectly fine as long as you keep thinking about what you need to do, she will understand your message."

With a breath of relief, Draco hugged his mom.

"Thanks for helping me, mom, I had no idea what to do when she ran from me. . ." he trailed off. "What took you so long with her?"

"Let's just say she will be looking for to tonight. We had a talk and she is willing to forgive you as long as you forgive her as well. She's resting right now before she gets ready for tonight. You'll do perfectly fine with the song, Draco. Just remember what I told you earlier," she kindly explained.

"All right," he said quietly, as if think about something. "Thanks again for helping, mom. I think I'd still be freaking out if not for you to help me. We're almost finished with the Hall, and I was hoping you could go over any last minutes changes before the dance starts." Draco offered, and Narcissa was more than happy to accept.

She walked around, seeing the decorations, shades of red and pink everywhere, smiling at the fact that Draco did all this, with help, for a witch, she and her family thought was below dirt. She had to accept this for them. She now knew somehow that her sister was right all along after so many years, but at the price of being disowned for marrying a Muggle-born wizard.

Narcissa felt proud of Draco, for coming to her after having a fight with Hermione. She only hoped the bushy-haired witch would accept his apologies and see his efforts for wanting to fix what he did. As long as he keeps his cool with the song, everything will go perfect.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to have to make a third part. Sorry about that, but at least this is fully updated now. Remember to review please!<p> 


	18. Dates and Dances Part 3

_A/N: Okay I know it's been months but I hope this satisfies you readers of a new chapter update. I'm so sorry this took SO long to get written up, but when summer came, I not only thought I deserved a break, but Writer's Block had struck again lol Anyway, I hope you like it! Characters AND song lyrics are NOT mine. characters belong to JKR, and The Reason lyrics belong to Hoobastank. I have it so the song was made during Narcissa's years at Hogwarts just so it can be used here. Bolded characters are the song lyrics._

* * *

><p><strong>Dates and Dances Part 3 (Words: 1,647)<strong>

Draco was running the lyrics through his head again, just to make sure he didn't forget or in case he froze up while singing to Hermione. He wanted to make things right again, to help her forgive him for what he did. He hoped his mother was right about this, and he was starting to get nervous. Instead of just sitting down waiting for the dance to start, he decided to go walk around the castle and calm his nerves.

Hermione was still getting ready with last minute touch-ups. She wondered what Draco was going to do during the dance. With the help of Ginny once more, her hair was put in a part up-do style with same of her hair still down. She did her make up in a similar manner to the date she and Draco went on after they switched.

She decided to listen to him when he said he'd like her to wear the same dress as before.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes to six, Hermione started to walk down from the Head Common Room to the Great Hall for the dance. Little did she know, Draco was walking around the castle as well. Walking down the corridor distracted, they bumped into each other.<p>

"Draco!" "Hermione!" They yelled in unison. Draco got up on his feet right away and helped Hermione up, careful not to ruin her dress.

He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Hermione," he said, and she blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Draco. You look very handsome yourself," she replied.

"Are you ready for the dance? I hope you enjoy it." She nodded and smiled.

He bowed slightly and offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted and they walked down to the Great Hall together just in time for the dance to start.

* * *

><p>The two Head students walked up to the grand doors just as Dumbledore was announcing the start of the dance and then opened the doors for them. Arm in arm, the couple walked down the aisle smiling and waving to students gathering around them. They entered the middle of the crowd, waiting for the music to start, and thus started the dance.<p>

Narcissa was sitting in the front of the Great Hall, watching her son and Hermione dance together. They looked so happy together, she noticed. The smile on Hermione's face hadn't faded by the time the song ended. Draco excused himself to get a couple of drinks for them to enjoy.

About half way through the dance, Draco excused himself once more to find his mother, though he didn't say that to Hermione. He found his mother a few moments later outside of the hall, telling her that he'll be singing the song to Hermione in ten minutes. Narcissa wanted to help with getting the music ready for him in time.

Draco found his way back to Hermione, who was having a grand time dancing with Luna, Ginny and the Patil twins.

"Hey Draco, where'd you go to?" Hermione asked. "Nowhere special, but may I talk to Luna and Ginny in private?" he asked kindly.

Ginny looked apprehensive to go with him, but Luna said she trusted him and the three walked off to the side far enough from Hermione to not overhear them.

"I need a favor, please. I did something wrong to her, and my mom's helping me to make it right with Hermione again." Draco quickly said before either witch asked why. Ginny took a deep breath in and out.

"What do you need us to do?" she said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"You're in? You'll help me?" The girls smiled greatly, nodded and said yes they will. "Great. All you need to do is keep her busy long enough for me to get up on the stage area."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Always full of questions, aren't you, Weaslette?" Draco smirked, and she gave him a look. "Sorry sorry. I'm going to sing her a song, basically about how I feel about her. Trust me."

Draco ran off in one direction, the girls in the other to find Hermione with one task in mind: keep her busy. Draco found his mum again, quickly telling her that he's ready whenever the band is to play the music.

He walked onto the stage, nodding to the band, their queue to slowly start the song he was about to perform. Hermione noticed the music had changed to a song her parents used to play a lot at home. Then she heard Draco's tenor voice coming from the front of the Hall.

**I'm not a perfect person**  
><strong>There's many things I wish I didn't do<strong>  
><strong>But I continue learning<strong>  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong>

She kept following his voice, wondering where'd he gone to earlier. She looked to her friends and the looks they gave her gave it away that they helped him to keep her busy.

"You know, that was quite Slytherin of you both. To keep me busy like that," Hermione rolled her eyes but said it playfully to her best girl friends.

"He's rubbing off on us. That or the twins have finally helped me do something sneaky like they've been doing for years," Ginny laughed, and Luna and Hermione joined in.

"Go Hermione, I think he has a front row seat for you," Luna said in her airy voice.

And so with a few 'talk to you later's, Hermione made her way up through the crowd of students to find Draco singing one of her favorite songs.

**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>

Tears started to swell into her eyes. She knew she should have used that temporary water-proofing make-up charm Ginny showed her before the date. But she soon forgot to wipe her eyes as she kept listening to the song.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<strong>

Hermione was soon singing along with him, mouthing the words as he sang. She knew at that moment she had truly fallen in love with him and that he was sorry for what he did that same morning.

**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>

**And the reason is you**  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>

Narcissa couldn't have been more proud of her son. She thought he handled the situation this morning well enough and she could tell Draco wanted to hold her and tell her how much he was sorry for hurting her that morning.

**I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>

Hermione wanted to run up there and hold him, telling him that she forgave him. She'd tell Draco how much she loved him too.

**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>

Near the end of the song, Hermione wasn't the only one tearing up a little. Even Professor McGonagall had started crying a little at the song. Draco sang the last few lines as he walked up to her.

**I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<strong>

When he ended the last note, Hermione kissed him, then they hugged each other. He kept whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" in her ear. They didn't want to let go, afraid they might loose each other. They noticed that the band was still there and played one last slow song just for Hermione and Draco to dance to.

"I loved the song, Draco. How did you know it?" Hermione asked, adding a yawn.

"My father sang the same song to my mother when they were our age. I personally enjoyed singing it to you," he smiled.

"Good," she said, "because I loved listening to it." They danced around in a small circle, her head on his chest and her eyes closed, listening to the rhythmic pattern of his heart beat.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>See? Sometimes patience IS a virtue to all those who wait for it ;) I love this chapter, but I think I can clean it up a little. Read, review, and more will come soon!<em>


	19. Graduation Day

**Chapter 16 Graduation Day (Words: 2,349)**

Slight language in this chapter. Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have. There will be an epilogue soon.

_Last time: "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione. I love you," he whispered_  
><em>"I love you, too," she whispered back.<em>

* * *

><p>After the dance, Draco and Hermione were inseperable. Even with the weird looks and stares from their respective houses, they were still congratulated on their relationship.<p>

"I had fun at the dance, Draco. Thank you for taking me with you," Hermione smiled and laid her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm glad you did Hermione, because I did too. I loved singing the song for you," he whispered back. "I'd do anything for you, Hermione."

"And I you, Draco," she kissed him on the nose.

"Now we just have to get through the rest of the year and our N.E.W.T.s," he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Then after our tests, we finally get to graduate. I'm going to miss Hogwarts when we do," she smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but let's not ever forget about the good times we've had here, including when you punched me in the nose," they laughed. "It still hurt you know."

"What? You want me to kiss it better?" she teased, their laughter dying down.

"Oh sure, I don't mind. Even if it is four years late," she punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow what was that for?"

"For being a general pain in the arse since we started school," she smirked.

"But . . .?"

"But I still love you for that," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?" Draco kissed her softly on the lips.

"I do now," she returned the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Three months since the dance<em>

As time went by, Draco and Hermione took their time to study well for their upcoming tests. With the end of the year approaching, the homework from their teachers became harder, but this prepared them well. They took turns quizzing each other with practice questions that may come up on the Newts.

Hermione used a similar technique to index cards, but changed it so they could remember and use key words out of the description for subjects such as Transfiguration and Charms. For their other subjects, Potions, Arithmancy, and Herbology, they used both key words and measurements to help.

"I think we can stop for tonight, Hermione. We've been going for a good three hours," Draco said, but she was still concentrating. "Hermione, come on, it's time for a break."

"No, I have to study," she said, not looking up from her papers. "There's still always tomorrow. It's time to sleep. I can tell you're tired. Please, we can finish later."

She sighed, and put her quill down. "I guess you're right Draco. I can barely keep writing any way." She stumbled getting up from her chair but Draco was there to catch her before hitting the floor.

"Thank you, Draco. That could have been a nasty fall," she gasped, hanging onto him, arms around his neck.

"Anything to keep you from getting hurt," he said back, holding her by the waist. Without thinking, he slowly closed the gap between their faces and kissed her with gently and delicately. Then the kissing became a little rough as they kissed more. It wasn't the first time they've kissed like this, but it was the first since the switch back.

They stopped kissing a moment so they could catch their breath.

"I love you Draco," she whispered adding another kiss.

"I love you too 'Mione," he whispered back to her, then began a kiss which soon became a snog session neither would forget so easily.

* * *

><p><em>A day before Graduation<em>

With the amount of studying the Head students did together, they received the best and top marks on their N.E.W.T.s, and were the best Hogwarts has seen in nearly half a century. 'They earned it,' Albus thought.

The seventh year students had a day left before graduation. A final day of classes is what all of them thought. They couldn't wait for it to come.

"So Draco, what are you going to do after tomorrow?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"I could ask you the same thing, 'Mione," he smirked.

"I asked you first, you little ferret," she smiled and winked, he knowing she was joking. "Very funny, but that's no way to get an answer from me."

"Then what is?"

"I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, my witch," he winked back.

"That's not fair. Fine, I won't tell you what I'm doing, either."

"You know, we could keep going back and forth like this but it won't get anywhere," said Draco, feigning giving up and looking around.

"Oh really? I suppose you're right. It's getting late so we best be getting to bed now," she stood up from the couch and walked to her room. He followed suit and went to his. But before closing their doors, they shouted good night to each other.

* * *

><p><em>Graduation Day<em>

The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. They got up, got dressed, and proceeded with their day as usual but then it struck. It's graduation day! Hermione had a little bounce to her step, and was smiling non-stop. Even Draco noticed this, and he started to like it.

"Good morning Hermione. Why are you so happy?" Draco asked, smiling and already knowing the answer.

"It's graduation day, of course. We finally get to go out into the world by ourselves," she answered with a sad smile.

"I understand that," he agreed. "But as the Muggle saying goes, 'All good things must come to an end,' I think."

This put a real smile on her face, and they hugged each other.

With about twenty minutes until the ceremony, they helped each other get ready. It wasn't the first time Hermione has 'cheated' putting make-up on with magic, and now that she knows what to do and how to do it, it didn't take her very long. She readied her hair in the same style as she did for the dance, and with magic, it took no less than five minutes. She took out her dress from the closet in her room, and started putting it on. Draco was ready, and heard her shout out for help.

"What do you need help with, 'Mione?"

"If you could, zip up my dress please?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Of course, but you know you could do it with magic," he said and winked at her.

"I know, but maybe I wanted you to do it."

So he zipped up her dress slowly while placing kisses along her neck and shoulders. He whispered 'I love you' in her ear, and hugged her from behind.

"I love you too Draco," she said back.

"Come on, it's almost time," Draco offered his arm and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

* * *

><p>The entire school was waiting for the Head Students to come down the steps. As soon as the grand doors opened, showing the couple and they started to applaud. Draco and Hermione couldn't help but smile. They walked to the front and sat down in the seats reserved for them.<p>

"Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted. "You wonderful seventh years have made it to what is possibly one of the biggest days of your lives. You have made it through the hardest year here at Hogwarts. We would like to congratulate each and every one of you students who have put in many hours of hard work and study to get to where you are right now. Before we begin the ceremony, I would like to invite the Head students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, to come up and give a short speech." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the two, and Draco pushed Hermione up to the stand to give her speech first.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise, but that's Professor Dumbledore for us," she laughed and the crowd laughed with her. "Wow, this has been a very interesting year, my favorite by far. By working with Draco as Heads, we've gotten to know each other better. I think this was the best way for Slytherins and Gryffindors to get along well, to forget about the house rivalry and hatred. It's worked for us, so I am sure all the houses will be able to get along."

When I first started Hogwarts, and it seems only like yesterday when we did, I met my best friends Ron and Harry. We did everything together. Then there was this blond boy who was sorted into Slytherin. I remember him being a mean person, a bully, to us but we stuck together. When I found out Draco was the Head Boy this year, I wanted to get off the train. Believe me, I really did, but Draco has changed since we met on the first day," she smiled at him thoughtfully. "In fact, it was something that happened to us both that I fell in love with him." She wiped away a tear. "I congratulate all of us for another year's worth of hard work."

The crowd erupted with more shouts and cheers with applause. She walked to her seat and pushed Draco up there as he did to her.

"I guess it's my turn now," he said, slightly nervous, straightening his tie. "I guess I'm the same as Hermione. I'm glad to have been the Head Boy this year, and thankful I was able to get to know Hermione better. Through out the year, we had challenges but we worked them out. When the year started, we had difficulties getting along, but we called a truce. We worked better together as a team than we did separately. She actually helped me study for our N.E.W.T.s, which seemed silly to me, but we got top marks on our subjects. As she just said, the rivalry between our houses is beginning to disappear after many years of going at each other. No one house is better than the others, because all the houses are the best!" The crowd of students clapped and cheered. He waited for it to die down.

"But I would like to do one last thing before the ceremony starts. Hermione if you would come up please?" Hermione had no idea what he was about to do.

"I know we still have our differences. We can have a life together, just us, Hermione. I'd honestly keep the girl I love so I will do just that," he said, stepping down a step or two from where she was standing, going down on one knee, Hermione realizing what he's doing when he brought out a black box from a pocket. He opened the box, revealing a ring made of a large emerald with small diamonds and rubies alternating tracing the outside of the stone. She gasped at the sight of it, and couldn't believe he was doing what she thought he'd never do in front of the student body and the teachers.

"We? Us? What are you saying Draco?"

"Hermione, all year you're the one person I've been thinking about. I would probably go mad if you were with another. I love you so much, and I would be the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

The time between him asking and waiting for her answer, it felt as if the air froze inside the Great Hall. Everything and every person fell quiet, waiting for her answer, until. . .

"Yes," she cried, wiping her tears away. He stood up and took her in his arms, both having tears roll down. Draco took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, and all the students and teachers stood applauding and cheering for the newly engaged couple.

"Congratulations Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, this is truly wonderful. I could not be happier for you both," Albus came up behind them. "It is now time to commence the ceremony, starting with Hermione. As the brightest witch this school has seen since our own Professor McGongall was a student, we congratulate you, and give you this certificate," he gave her the certificate, and this was repeated for each graduating seventh year student. Once all students came up, walked, and sat back down, they stood altogether and raised their wands to make confetti fall from the ceiling.

Even though Ron wasn't happy about the person Hermione was with, he noticed she was much happier with him. Ron walked to the front of the Great Hall.

"I would like to say a few words, if I may?" the Hall quieted down. "Thank you. Hermione, I know I wasn't the greatest friend this year, but I am so sorry for what I did to you and Draco. I see how he looks at you, and how you look at him. I just wish it were different, right now and how I treated you. I understand if you don't want to be friends any more."

"Don't be daft Ronald. Of course I still will be friends with you, how could I not be?" She smiled at him and hugged him. "Draco and I have something to ask you. We were wondering if you'd like to be the groomsman at our wedding?"

"Yes of course I will, unless Harry wants to do it."

"We asked him and said it'd be better if you do it, for us," she smiled, holding Draco's hand. Ron couldn't have been happier, for Hermione.


	20. Epilogue

_I would just like to thank each and every one of you who have supported me through reviews and helped me through tough times this past year. I've had a lot of fun writing this and it's finally come to an end, which I hope will satisfy you wonderful readers. This story has just hit 60 reviews, and I couldn't be any happier!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LONG AWAITED EPILOGUE!<strong>_

I was nervous. So nervous that I was shaking in my wedding dress shoes. It was my wedding day. Draco proposed to me the day of our Hogwarts graduation. It felt like yesterday we started school there. Ron apologized for his actions, and in return, we asked him to be the groomsman for our wedding.

Molly and Narcissa worked wonders together to get the wedding done by the summer after our graduation. They sent out the invitations, made the cakes, and decorated the back lawn of my parents' backyard so beautifully, the scene was breathtaking. Draco and I agreed on having a winter wedding; magic is a wonderful thing.

If Draco hadn't really changed like I know he had, he never would've agreed to it. In fact, he'd been a handful of curiosity to learn about the Muggle World. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to do the ceremony for us.

My dress was absolutely beautiful. It was a strapless gown *with a lace bodice of organza apple blossoms with shimmering rhinestones and crystal centers and a skirt with scattered blossom detail. It's a Snow White inspired dress, and I love fairy tales, the Muggle ones from my childhood.

I looked amazing in the dress, and I couldn't wait to see Draco. Per Muggle traditions, the groom was not allowed to see the bride the day of the wedding. He also hadn't seen my dress.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful," my mum said, tears on the brim.

"Mum, don't start crying. If you do, then I'll start," I joked, hugging her.

"My little girl's all grown up." I heard my dad say as he came into my old room.

"Not you too, dad," I smiled and hugged him.

"You're beautiful, you always have been. They're ready for you. Come down whenever you are." My mother said, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded at her, the nervousness kicking in again.

I turned around looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe today had come. At last I'd be married to Draco Malfoy. I couldn't be any happier!

* * *

><p><em>One year after the Wedding<em>

When I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to surprise Draco in the best way possible, and luckily he'd gotten addicted to Muggle puzzles. So I got down one of his favorite puzzles, waved my wand to complete it, and smiled to myself.

I put a charm on it so that when he completed the puzzle, the words 'I'm pregnant!' would show up across the front. I waved my wand again to dismantle the puzzle and the pieces floated back into the box. Draco would be so surprised when he gets home from work.

I decided to leave his puzzle in plain sight because he likes to start one after he gets home. This time I just had to make sure he goes from start to finish.

"Hermione! I'm home!" Draco yelled from the front door.

"Welcome home, dear. I have dinner almost ready, but you can start on the puzzle I left out for you." I said back to him.

"Thanks 'Mione. You know how much I love these," he said, then came into the kitchen and gave me a kiss.

"Be sure to finish it all the way," I whispered in his ear, hiding my smile.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because there's a surprise if you finish it tonight. It's one of your favorites you do all the time. It shouldn't take you too long to do it."

It wasn't before long that he started working on the puzzle. He was a third of the way done when I called to tell him dinner was ready.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Not right now, no. But you will find out after you finish the puzzle."

"Why? What's wrong with the puzzle?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. You'll find out after you finish it, something special happens." I answered carefully. I had a feeling he didn't believe me but still went along with what I was saying.

We finished eating our dinner, and Smokey, our house elf, kindly took our dishes to be cleaned.

"Smokey, would you mind keeping an eye on Draco for me? I'm going up to the library to read. Come and get me when he's near completing the puzzle," I whispered, and Smokey agreed.

"I'll be up in the library if you need me, Draco," I said, walking by the table. He was so interested in finishing the puzzle; he gave a mumbled "Okay" and kept working on it. I giggled to myself, and hoped he would be as surprised as I was.

* * *

><p>"Almost done," Draco said to himself, not knowing that Smokey was watching and listening for me. Smokey snapped his fingers and apparated up to the library.<p>

"Missus, your husband is nearly done with the puzzle," the elf said, and I bookmarked my page of the book, setting it down on a chair side table.

"Thank you Smokey. You may take the rest of the night off," I said, and Smokey happily left the room.

With Draco's help, I was finally able to take my S.P.E.W. to the Ministry, and help save house elves from being abused. The house elves are getting paid now. Their money goes to a bank account under the "owner's" name, but is retirement money for them.

I snuck downstairs to where I last saw my husband doing his puzzle.

"So how's it coming along?" I asked from behind him.

"Oh Hermione, you scared me for a second there. It's good, I'm almost done. I have this strange feeling that something is going to happen when I do," he said, putting another piece in place.

"Really?" I had a hard time keeping myself from smiling. "Let's finish it together."

So we worked together for the next twenty minutes. Piece by piece, the puzzle was slowly showing the completed picture. Draco stopped a moment and looked at me with a strange look.

"Hermione, what's going to happen after I place the last piece in its place?"

"I told you, Draco, something will show up. I'm sure you'll love it," I kissed him on the cheek, placed my hand on his and guided the piece in the puzzle. Then my message showed up on queue.

_I'm pregnant!_ flashed across the face of the puzzle, and Draco started to grin at me like mad.

"We're going to be parents, Draco. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It is, let's go out and celebrate." He said.

"No, let's spend the night together, here," I offered, and slowly walked away from him. And spend the night together we did.


End file.
